Summer Break
by BRIECKS
Summary: Pour essayer de faire court : le Glee Live 2011 touche à sa fin, et tout le monde a prévu des super trucs pour les vacances. Chris se retrouve seul avec ses pensées, et un hobbit bouclé vient sauver son été...
1. Any plans for the summer?

_Salute ! _Hé ouais, c'est encore moi.

Vu que j'ai décidé de refaire un peu le tri dans mon - énorme - dossier de fanfictions, je reposte quelques _trucs _plutôt vieux. Certains d'entre vous connaissent d'ailleurs peut-être déjà cette histoire, mais bon, c'est un peu mon bébé depuis presque un an, alors je me suis dit que je pourrais la poster ici. C'est toujours plus accessible que sur un forum !

Donc bon, pour l'instant, le rating des chapitres est plutôt K+ voire T, mais le rating général est M. Donc je mets M direct.

_Buon divertimento _pour ceux qui n'ont jamais lu cette FF, et pour les autres... patience, la suite arrive dès que tout est posté.

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, etc etc, comme ma vie est triste.

Et pour les détraqueurs et anti CrissColfer... Désolée de ne pas être désolée.

* * *

Chris ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un long soupir, tout en laissant reposer son menton sur sa main. Le temps à Dublin était vraiment brumeux, et tout cela ne faisait que renforcer tous ces sentiments en lui, qui ne cessaient d'apparaître depuis quelques jours. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés en Europe, en vérité.

C'était bientôt la fin de la tournée, et ils se diraient tous au revoir pour un mois avant de ne reprendre le tournage quotidien de Glee. Le jeune homme devrait se réjouir de ces vacances bien méritées après une année chargée — à son plus grand bonheur — mais il n'arrivait pas à se relaxer. Il fallait avouer que ce n'étaient pas vraiment des vacances, pour lui, car il allait débuter le tournage de son film, son bébé, celui qu'il avait eu le désir d'écrire et surtout de réaliser depuis qu'il était un adolescent dans une minuscule ville paumée de Californie.

Tous ses rêves de jeunesse se réalisaient, les uns après les autres — Glee, le chant, la tournée, la nomination aux Emmy Awards, le Golden Globe remporté, le Trevor Project, et, surtout, sa vengeance personnelle sur son passé, qui permettait à des adolescents comme lui de prendre une petite vengeance eux-mêmes. Tout cela était merveilleux, et chaque matin il avait du mal à croire que cela lui arrivait vraiment. Qui pourrait l'imaginer, cependant ? I peine trois ans de cela, il venait de quitter le lycée et essayait de penser à une carrière qui lui plairait peut-être, et maintenant, le voilà dans une série à succès, entouré de gens qui l'appréciaient comme il était.

Cependant, il redoutait ces vacances.

Tous ses amis de Glee se préparaient à voir plein de monde, de vieux amis du lycée ou de l'université, d'autres prévoyaient des voyages sur des îles paradisiaques avec les élus de leur cœur, et lui allait être seul. Enfin, il allait peut-être — sûrement — retourner à Clovis, en Californie, afin de revoir ses parents et sa petite sœur, qui lui manquaient atrocement quelquefois. Mais lui n'avait personne pour partager ses vacances, en dehors de sa famille.

Même si cela faisait une coupure, il n'avait pas envie de vivre cette coupure, parce que les acteurs, c'était les seuls amis qu'il avait ; il n'était pas vraiment du genre populaire au lycée, et il n'avait pu profiter des joies du campus de l'université seulement quelques semaines avant de se lancer dans l'aventure Glee. Il voulait pouvoir partager ce genre de moments avec quelqu'un, n'importe lequel de ses amis, parce que tout le monde affirmait que les vacances avec des amis, c'était ce qui ressemblait le plus au mot _liberté_.

Et, après avoir passé tous ses étés avec ses parents, et, plus généralement, sa famille, il avait vraiment envie de goûter à cette liberté.

Mais tout le monde avait déjà des plans.

Il soupira et se laissa sombrer dans ses pensées.

Les vibrations de son téléphone le sortirent de ses pensées. Un appel. Il soupira à nouveau et décrocha.

« Chris Colfer... Oui ? … Ah, oui, l'équipe de caméras pour Struck By Lightning ! … Oh ? … Vraiment ? Bon hé bien je — … D'accord, on peut reporter. On n'est pas pressés. … OK, merci de m'avoir appelé. A bientôt ! »

Il raccrocha avec réticence, jetant ensuite son téléphone sur la table la plus proche. Apparemment, un problème était survenu avec les caméras qu'il avait louées pour le tournage de son film, et le tournage ne pourrait se faire tout de suite. L'homme à l'autre bout du fil lui avait sortit un jargon de professionnel, sûrement par gêne à cause de l'incident, et Chris n'avait honnêtement rien compris — la seule chose qu'il avait retenue était que le tournage allait être retardé.

Il devrait prendre son temps hors-vacances pour réaliser le film — sûrement lorsqu'il ne tournerait pas ou ne serait pas en répétition pour Glee, même si, pour cette année, il allait devoir se donner à fond. C'était la dernière année, après tout, et les interviews, séances de photos et concerts allaient être nombreux pour cette saison 2011/2012. Il devrait sûrement attendre les pauses durant l'année, alors. Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer encore une fois, et d'enfoncer un peu plus son menton dans sa main.

_Saloperie de brouillard._

Il sursauta lorsqu'une main tapota son épaule, plutôt énergiquement, et il reconnut la personne à son parfum dans la seconde suivante.

« Darren ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu répétais avec Mark et —

- Mark a annulé quand il a su que Chord avait besoin d'aller acheter une nouvelle guitare, alors j'ai rien à faire, répondit ce dernier avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Oh. Chord devait être perdu sans guitare.

Darren rit doucement.

- Oui, assez. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau ?

- Euh, pas grand chose. J'admirais la vue, tu sais.

- C'est vrai que c'est beau, souffla Darren en reposant sa main sur l'épaule de Chris, se penchant pour avoir une meilleure vue de la fenêtre.

- Le brouillard, ici, c'est dingue.

- Oui, assez, sourit Darren. Alors ?

- Alors ?

Chris l'observa d'un œil suspicieux, ne comprenant rien de la question de son ami.

- Tu fais quoi cet été ? Enfin, _été_... Plutôt le mois qu'on a.

- Hé ben, figure-toi que je viens d'apprendre que je pourrais pas tourner Struck By Lightning cet été.

- Ah bon ? S'exclama Darren, l'air déçu. Pourquoi ça ? Un problème ?

- Oui, un truc avec les caméras, je sais pas trop et je m'en fous. Ce n'est que partie remise.

- Oh, Chris. Je suis désolé... Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour te remonter le moral ?

- Désolé, Dare, mais pas grand-chose pour l'instant. Je pense que je vais devoir passer tout l'été chez mes parents. »

Chris grogna quelque chose du genre _« Ça me changera pas de mes années ado, tiens »_. Darren s'agenouilla devant lui et lui prit les mains, le regardant droit dans les yeux avec son air de chien battu. Chris baissa les yeux pour le regarder, et ne put réprimer un léger sourire à la vue de son ami.

« Chris, j'ai quelque chose à te demander, dit Darren avec excitation.

- Quoi...? demanda Chris avec méfiance.

- Puisque tu dis que, tout compte fait, tu fais rien cet été, je me disais que tu pourrais passer les vacances avec moi !

Darren sautillait littéralement, désormais. Chris le regarda comme s'il avait un œil au milieu du front.

- Les vacances... ensemble ? Mais tu m'avais dit que tu retournais dans le Michigan pour voir ta bande, les Starkids, non ? Répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ah, Chris, si tu savais comme ils seraient heureux de t'avoir avec nous ! Tout comme moi, d'ailleurs », confia Darren avec un grand sourire béat.

Chris considéra l'offre de Darren pendant quelques minutes. Oh, bien sûr, il aimerait simplement dire oui à son ami, mais il ne pouvait pas. C'était le seul moment dans l'année où Darren pouvait retrouver ses amis de l'université, et tout le monde savait à quel point cela comptait pour lui ; ils le voyaient tous que, malgré ses efforts pour le cacher, ils lui manquaient atrocement. Chris ne voulait pas être le trouble-fête, il ne voulait pas que les Starkids pensent qu'il suivait Darren comme un toutou, au dépens de leurs moments ensemble. Il se sentirait horriblement gêné, et les vacances... ne seraient tout simplement pas des vacances.

« Écoute, Darren. Je suis vraiment touché que tu me propose ça, mais vraiment, je peux pas accepter, soupira Chris.

- Pourquoi ?

Darren avait l'air... _déçu _? Non. Non, autre chose. Il ne pouvait pas être déçu à cause de cela.

- Ben, je... Ce sont tes amis, pas les miens. Pas que je les aime pas, hein, je les trouve géniaux ! Mais j'aurais l'impression d'être la cinquième roue du carrosse, et, surtout, de vous gêner dans vos retrouvailles. J'ai pas envie de te gâcher ce moment que t'as attendu toute l'année et —

- Chris, espèce d'idiot, rit Darren. Si je pensais que tu me gênerais, tu crois vraiment que je te l'aurais proposé ?

- T'es tellement adorable, comme un petit chiot des fois, que...

- Non, non, Chris. Vraiment. Je veux que tu vienne avec moi. Si tu veux, bien sûr, ajouta-t-il.

- Alors, je... Je suppose que je peux pas vraiment refuser une offre d'un aussi parfait gentleman ?

- Ce serait très peu gentleman de ta part, renchérit Darren.

- C'est d'accord, je viendrai avec toi dans le Michigan, Dare », sourit Chris.

La première réaction de Darren fut de bondir de sa chaise afin de faire quelques petits sauts, puis il reprit place et laissa échapper un gloussement. Chris ne put s'empêcher de sourire encore plus — que pouvait-il lui résister, au fond ? Rien. Du moins, pas grand-chose.

Une chose lui revint en tête : il était censé passer au moins le premier weekend chez ses parents, en Californie. Il l'avait promis à sa petite sœur, Pauline, et à ses grands-parents ; il ne pouvait annuler. Il n'était pas retourné dans sa ville natale depuis Noël, il y a déjà six mois, et il avait vraiment besoin de revoir sa famille.

Il leva la main vers Darren comme pour lui dire de se calmer, ce que ce dernier fit, tant bien que mal.

« Darren, je — tu pars quand, exactement ?

- Euh, dès que la tournée se finit. Enfin, j'étais censé dormir à l'hôtel et partir le lendemain, mais le vol est trop tard, alors... Je dois être à l'aéroport moins de quatre heures après la fin du concert.

- Écoute, je... Est-ce que je peux plutôt te rejoindre dans le Michigan, genre, deux jours après ton arrivée ?

- Un problème, Chris ? Demanda le bouclé d'un air inquiet.

- Non, non, pas du tout — c'est juste que j'avais promis à mes parents de passer le weekend avec eux, chez moi. Enfin, chez eux. Tu m'as compris.

- Oui, rit-il. Hé ben, euh, je vais pas te priver d'aller chez tes parents, donc —

- Oh.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai une idée, Dare.

- Je t'écoute. »

Chris hésita quelques instants, son idée lui paraissant vraiment bizarre et surtout gênante à demander.

« Je... Vu que je viens dans le Michigan avec toi, je me disais que, peut être, enfin —

- Accouche, Chris, dit Darren d'un air amusé.

- J'ai pas les organes pour ça... Bref, tu peux venir avec moi chez mes parents. C'est juste deux jours. Enfin, comme tu veux. Non. Non, oublie. C'est débile, je —

- Christopher, tais-toi. C'est une super idée, et je serais plus que ravi de rencontrer tes parents.

- Donc ?

- Bien sûr que je viens avec toi ! Tu sais très bien que je pourrais te suivre n'importe où ! »

Darren lui fit un clin d'œil après cette phrase, ce qui eut un effet quasi-immédiat sur Chris, qui rougit comme une tomate.

_Ces vacances n'allaient vraiment pas être de tout repos._


	2. Road Trip

« Darren ! Lâche ça, tu veux ? Concentre-toi sur la route, bon sang ! Ça m'étonne qu'avec toi, on se soit pas déjà tués en roulant parce que —

- Chris, dit Darren d'un air épuisé en remontant ses lunettes de vue.

- Oui ?

- J'ai une question.

- Je t'écoute, rétorqua Chris, vexé que son ami le coupe ainsi.

- Est-ce que, par pur hasard, tu serais pas sur ta semaine de règles ?

Chris le regarda quelques secondes, sa bouche formant petit à petit un ''o''.

- Monsieur Criss, je —

- Non, parce que t'es _vraiment_ énervé depuis le début du voyage, et je me demande ce que j'ai pu te faire pour que tu sois comme ça. »

Chris soupira et s'enfonça dans le siège passager de la voiture de location qu'ils avaient récupérée à l'aéroport — Darren avait insisté pour conduire, disant que Chris avait l'air « d'un zombie qui sort de l'avion ». Ils avaient sauté dans le premier avion pour Los Angeles dès que la fête qui clôturait la tournée avait pris fin, et Chris n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir, pas même à somnoler ; il mettait cela sur le compte de l'excitation qui retombait et tout le reste, mais n'empêche qu'il était vraiment très fatigué, désormais. Et maintenant, il était énervé par la façon de conduire de Darren, qui chantait à tue-tête sur ses bandes-sons de Disney tout en observant beaucoup trop le paysage pour être concentré sur la route. Et, ici, dans la Californie rurale, les gens ne faisaient pas tellement attention à leur conduite, et avaient même tendance à foncer comme s'ils se livraient à des courses invisibles. Chris était donc inquiet, et avait du mal à s'endormir avec les nombreux bonds que faisait la voiture.

Il se massa les paupières, essayant tant bien que mal de lutter contre la fatigue.

« Je suis désolé, Dare, souffla-t-il. C'est juste que je suis crevé et que j'ai pas réussi à fermer l'œil de tout le vol, alors...

- C'est bon, je comprends, coupa Darren. C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu conduire. Tu dis qu'il nous reste combien de temps ?

- Environ deux heures, grogna le plus jeune.

- Ben, tu sais quoi ? Tu devrais vraiment dormir, parce que je tiens pas à rencontrer tes parents pendant que tu ronfles dans mes bras, ça serait gênant. Pas que j'aime pas te voir dormir, mais bon... Tu me comprends.

Chris approuva avec un gémissement las, sans même prendre la peine de former des mots.

- Alors maintenant, je vais éteindre la musique, me taire, et toi tu vas dormir. Allez.

- Mais si t'as plus de musique tu risques de t'endormir et —

- Chut, murmura Darren. Dors, maintenant. »

Chris décida de se taire et ferma les yeux. Ses paupières lui faisaient terriblement mal, et il lui fallut quelques minutes pour s'habituer à la sensation. Soudain, il sentit une chaleur sur sa cuisse, puis dans sa main. Il entrouvrit un œil pour y trouver la main de Darren, qui tenait fermement la sienne, la caressant doucement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son ami, puis ferma à nouveau ses yeux. Le reste du voyage lui était inconnu, car il avait enfin réussi à dormir.

Chris avait un peu de mal à comprendre ce qui se passait — pendant une seconde, il était dans la fabrique de chocolat et confiseries de Willy Wonka, et la seconde d'après, il frotta ses paupières et ouvrit à nouveaux ses yeux pour avoir une vue en gros plan de Darren, ses lunettes de vue afin de mieux se concentrer toujours sur le nez, ses bouclettes plus que libres, et une légère barbe faisant son apparition (cela faisait déjà plus de vingt-quatre heures qu'il ne s'était pas rasé, après tout). Il sursauta à cause de leur proximité soudaine, et Darren laissa échapper un léger rire. Chris soupira et passa sa main sur son visage d'un air las et assez négligé, avant de lever à nouveau le regard vers Darren, qui lui souriait désormais tendrement.

Oh mon dieu, Darren ne regardait plus du tout la route ; _ils allaient l'avoir, cet accident._ Chris remit son siège qu'il avait légèrement incliné en place, et s'appuya contre la portière du côté passager, où il se trouvait toujours. Il essayait de réfléchir aux façons de tuer Darren à petit feu, comme kidnapper sa peluche tant chérie de Hedwige la chouette et lui couper les ailes, les pattes et lui faire parvenir un membre chaque jour et —

Oh.

_Oh, merde._

La voiture était à l'arrêt depuis... Depuis combien de temps, au fait ? Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir senti s'arrêter, donc cela pouvait seulement dire que — merde. La voiture devait être garée depuis un petit moment, et Chris s'apprêtait déjà à faire souffrir l'adorable Darren, alors qu'il ne faisait que le regarder dormir et — il le _regardait dormir _? Le jeune homme pouvait se voir rougir comme une tomate.

Darren fut sûrement alerté par son silence et ses regards inquiets, parce qu'il serra doucement sa main, qui était toujours dans la sienne. L'avait-il vraiment gardé _tout ce temps_ ? Chris ne put s'empêcher un sourire en coin à cette pensée, et Darren l'interrogea d'un regard amusé.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait sourire, prince Colfer ?

- Je — oh. Je suis un prince, maintenant ?

Darren hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

- Donc, tu es la princesse ?

- Qui a dit que j'étais à toi ? Grommela Darren. Peut-être que je suis pas un ''royal'', moi.

Chris le fixa avec son meilleur regard de garce, et Darren abandonna l'affaire.

- Bon, d'accord, je l'avoue, je suis à toi ! Gloussa-t-il. Mais je suis pas une princesse, je suis un prince. On peut être deux princes, mon prince ?

- C'est à moi que tu demandes ça, chéri ? Sourit Chris.

Darren haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. Chris observa les alentours.

- On est où ?

- A l'entrée de Clovis, en Californie, chéri. Je sais pas où est la maison de tes parents, alors je me suis garé à l'entrée de la ville. Ça a l'air tellement minuscule...

- Oh, détrompe-toi, c'est plus grand que ça en a l'air, monsieur ''je-suis-de-San-Francisco''.

- De toute façon, je pense pas qu'on aura le temps de visiter, même si je crève d'envie de voir tous les endroits où t'as grandi, Colfer.

- Tu manques pas grand-chose. »

L'expression de Chris changea soudainement, passant de l'air joueur du ton heureux de leur conversation, à un air beaucoup plus sombre — sûrement quelques souvenirs de jeunesse qui lui revenaient. Darren n'était pas idiot, et il savait ce que Chris avait vécu au lycée, et même bien avant. Dans ce genre de villes à la mentalité petite et conservatrice, tout le monde avait sa place — le sportif au corps sculpté et à la belle gueule, un peu stupide sur les bords, la cheerleader (souvent blonde) tout aussi stupide que le précédent, et d'ailleurs se voyant souvent attribuer le rôle de petite amie de ce dernier, la bande de gars _cool_ qui traînaient avec le sportif, le groupe de copines de la cheerleader, cheerleaders elles-mêmes, et puis le reste.

Les gens invisibles, qui ne faisaient pas partie de la bande de ''vainqueurs'', sans pour autant être mal traités par ceux-ci, et puis les autres gens assez _cool_, du genre les drogués, les fous de la fête et de la musique, ceux qui étaient voués à échouer dans leurs études (et qui le faisaient souvent plutôt bien). Et, enfin, comme tout le monde s'y attendait, la bande de perdants, les exclus de la société. Souvent, ils ne demandaient rien, mais quelque chose dans leur apparence, personnalité ou simplement façon d'être agaçait fortement les _vainqueurs_, qui se sentaient alors obligés d'y remédier par des moyens des plus radicaux (dont l'efficacité était encore à prouver). Ceux-ci, les rejetés, la bande de bras cassés, étaient en réalité — du moins, dans la plupart des cas — les plus intelligents de tous. Et c'étaient eux qui réussissaient.

Chris faisait partie de ces gens — du moins, il en avait fait partie — et regardez-le désormais : acteur adulé par les jeunes, respecté par les adultes, qui avait sauvé tellement de vies avec sa propre expérience. Il faisait ce qu'il aimait, et il le faisait à la perfection ; rien que d'y penser, Darren avait de sacrés frissons tout le long de son corps, et il ressentait alors une envie irrépressible de prendre Chris dans ses bras, de le serrer fort et de ne plus jamais le lâcher. Mais, maintenant qu'il était enfin dans la fameuse ville natale de son ami, peut-être si proche des anciennes terreurs qui lui avaient coûté tant, il avait juste envie de toquer à la porte de chacun de ces horribles déchets et de leur foutre Chris sous le nez, comme pour leur montrer - « Hé, les gars ! Vous vous rappelez de ce petit gars, Christopher Colfer ? La façon dont vous vous foutiez de lui chaque jour, sans relâche ? Ben regardez qui il est devenu, comme il est magnifique, radieux, riche et célèbre, et vous n'êtes rien ! » - et puis de finir, éventuellement, avec un poing dans la figure.

Ou peut-être même deux, ou plus.

Darren n'était vraiment pas du type violent, mais il avait tellement de rage et de colère en lui, envers ces gens qui avaient fait souffrir Chris, _son _Chris, qu'il se permettrait bien quelques coups.

« Darren ? Darren ? »

Ce dernier secoua la tête, comme pour se débarrasser de ses dernières pensées, et posa à nouveau son regard sur son ami, qui le fixait avec des yeux de poisson. Il avait vraiment dû penser trop longtemps ; merde, lui qui s'était juré de ne plus faire ce genre de choses... Oh, et puis tant pis. Il fit l'un de ses plus beaux sourires au plus jeune, qui sourit en retour.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de protester ou de faire le moindre geste, Chris sentit deux bras plutôt courts l'entourer, et le corps au parfum si exquis se jeter contre le sien. Son premier réflexe fut de tapoter gentiment le dos de Darren, légèrement inquiété par ce câlin assez... imprévu.

« Dare, je sais que t'es du genre tactile, et je suis totalement pour tes élans de tendresse, mais je comprends pas pourquoi tu -

- Chut, Chris, souffla Darren contre son cou. Apprécie le moment. Laisse-moi te faire un câlin comme j'en ai envie. »

Chris réfréna son envie de rire et laissa Darren finir son affaire. Une fois que ce dernier en eut assez, il s'écarta de Chris, sans pour autant le lâcher. Il le fixait d'une façon qui en disait long sur ses pensées — fier, admiratif, tendre. Chris ne comprenait franchement rien de ce qui se passait dans l'esprit complètement dingue de Darren, mais il ne cherchait pas à comprendre ; avec quelqu'un comme Darren, il ne fallait même pas tenter le coup. Comme ce dernier l'avait si bien dit, il suffisait « d'apprécier le moment ». C'était tout, et c'était déjà bien assez.

« Darren, j'adore tes yeux et tes élans d'affection, mais là je comprends vraiment nada.

- Oh, rien de spécial, Chris. Je pensais juste à toi, et j'ai eu envie de te faire un câlin, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

- C'est pour ça que tu me regardes avec des yeux de jeune marié ? Rit Chris.

Darren baissa ses bras et prit la main du plus jeune, en souriant.

- Je suis content d'être avec toi, Chris.

- Moi aussi, Dare. T'as pas idée », souffla Chris.

Ils ne dirent plus un mot pendant quelques instants, laissant le moment passer tranquillement, sûrement par peur de ne tout gâcher. Soudain, Chris sursauta et attrapa le poignet de Darren, le tournant afin de regarder sa montre. Il lâcha ensuite un petit cri, un ou deux octaves plus haut que d'habitude (ce qui était quelque chose), et Darren lui lança un regard interrogateur, inquiet.

« Darren, il est déjà deux heures et demi !

- Euh, ouais, y a eu des bouchons à la sortie de Los Angeles, et puis après les règlementations de vitesse et... Quoi, Chris ? C'est grave ?

- J'avais dit à mes parents qu'on arriverait pour midi au plus tard, s'exclama Chris.

- Et ils sont vraiment à cheval sur les horaires ?

- Non, non ! C'est pas l'horaire, le problème, c'est — écoute, Darren, soupira-t-il, y a quelque chose que je dois te dire.

- Je t'écoute.

- Mes parents sont du genre... à s'inquiéter assez facilement, et très vite. Faut dire qu'entre moi qui menait pas une vie facile au lycée, et ma petite sœur qui enchaîne les crises d'épilepsie, ils... Ils ont appris à se méfier et à réagir rapidement.

Darren hocha la tête doucement, comme pour dire qu'il comprenait.

- Il faut que je les appelle, dit Chris en fouillant dans son sac Harry Potter pour trouver son téléphone. Je — oh, merde, merde ! Quatre appels manqués, déjà ! Ils doivent être fous d'inquiétude ! »

Chris sortit de la voiture afin de passer son appel. Darren l'observait faire des grands gestes, amusé par son agitation, bien que le sujet soit sérieux pour Chris — enfin, ils n'étaient pas blessés, perdus ou quoi que ce soit, mais simplement en retard ! Tout irait bien.

Chris remonta quelques minutes plus tard dans la voiture, côté passager, et expira un souffle qu'il ne savait même pas qu'il contenait. Darren leva les yeux vers lui, pour l'interroger silencieusement sur la situation. Chris fit un rapide coup de tête, et sourit doucement. Darren prit sa main, la serra un peu, puis reposa les deux mains sur le volant, attendant les directions de Chris afin d'arriver chez ses parents.

_Tout irait bien._

–


	3. Meeting the family

Court chapitre, parce qu'il fallait bien écrire la rencontre avec les parents.

La suite très vite !

* * *

« Rick, tu crois que tout va bien ? »

Monica Colfer regardait par la fenêtre en écartant les rideaux, attendant avec une impatience grandissante l'arrivée de son fils, qui aurait d'ailleurs dû arriver depuis plus de deux heures et demi désormais. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude d'être autant en retard, et, même si elle savait que les embouteillages à la sortie de Los Angeles pouvaient être monstrueux, son avion avait atterri à dix heures, le matin même. Il ne fallait pas plus de quatre heures et demi pour arriver à Clovis !

« Chérie, arrête ça, tu veux ? Je suis sûr que tout va bien. T'as pas idée de comment les bouchons peuvent être, dans la périphérie de Los Angeles. En plus, tu as eu Chris au téléphone, quoi, il y a dix minutes ? Allez, tout va bien. »

Monica soupira et lâcha les rideaux, se tournant vers son mari, qui était assis sur l'un des grands fauteuils du salon. Elle inspecta la table qu'elle avait dressée, il y avait désormais un long moment, et prit un des couteaux en argent pour enlever une tache qu'elle seule voyait. Son mari, Richard, ne put s'empêcher d'abandonner la lecture de son journal afin d'aller vérifier que sa femme allait bien – après tout, lorsqu'elle astiquait l'argenterie d'un air aussi absent, quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Il posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Monica ; cette dernière plaça sa propre main au-dessus de celle de l'homme et lui sourit faiblement.

« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse autant, chérie ?

- Oh, Rick... J'en sais rien, à vrai dire.

- C'est Chris, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, c'est Chris ! S'exclama-t-elle. Bien sûr que c'est Chris, qui d'autre ?

- Chérie, je veux pas te vexer, mais je vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes autant... Chris n'a jamais été aussi épanoui de toute sa vie ! Il a des amis, maintenant, de vrais amis, et des tas de fans qui l'adorent ! Il est accepté et apprécié comme il est... Tu ne te rappelles pas de ce que tu as dit la nuit où il a gagné son Golden Globe ?

- Si, évidemment je m'en rappelle ! Mais, c'est juste que... des fois, je me dis qu'il est tellement exposé maintenant que ça le rend affreusement vulnérable... »

Rick ne répondit rien à la dernière observation de Monica. Il n'avait rien à dire parce qu'elle n'avait pas entièrement tort, bien qu'elle n'avait pas totalement raison non plus ; à ce moment même, sans rien dire, ils pensèrent tout deux à la même chose. Ce souvenir pénible qu'ils avaient de Chris, la nuit après la première diffusion de Glee, cette nuit où Chris avait été tellement excité à l'idée de passer à la télévision qu'il avait voulu aller voir les avis des gens « à chaud », sur la toile ; c'était sûrement une mauvaise idée, car tout ce que Rick et Monica savaient, c'était qu'ils avaient retrouvé leur fils en pleurs, sur son lit, son ordinateur portable fermé à ses côtés. Il ne leur avait jamais vraiment dit ce qu'il avait lu à propos de lui, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de le savoir – il ne valait mieux pas. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'était que leur « bébé » d'à peine dix neuf ans avait eu grand besoin d'être réconforté.

Les deux adultes se jetèrent un regard plein de sentiments partagés, principalement anxieux, mais également fier – parce que leur fils avait accompli tant de choses. Parce que leur fils n'avait jamais abandonné.

Et pour Rick et Monica, tout cela était bien assez. Ils pourrait y avoir un million de personnes contre lui, qu'il y aurait dix autres millions pour le soutenir. Monica serra légèrement la main de son mari, une simple larme s'échappant de son œil pour rouler jusqu'à son menton. Il lui sourit.

Ce fut à ce moment que la sonnette de la maison des Colfer retentit, et Hannah descendit en trombe dans les escaliers.

« C'est bon ! J'y vais !

- Chérie, commença Monica, fais attention dans les escaliers ! Et tu n'as même pas fini de te coiffer !

Hannah passa quelques mèches de cheveux entre ses doigts, puis sourit à sa mère.

- Tu vois, je le suis maintenant ! Allez, va mettre le plat à réchauffer ! J'y vais ! »

Monica laissa échapper un rire de surprise lorsque sa fille la poussa en direction de la cuisine. Elle lança un dernier regard à Rick, qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Même si Hannah ne le disait pas souvent, ils savaient tous les deux que son frère lui manquait énormément. Elle avait toujours un peu de mal à comprendre qu'il était célèbre, désormais ; plus seulement un acteur de petite série télévisée, mais une star internationale, qui gagnait des récompenses, se rendait à des galas de charité et partait en tournée mondiale.

Elle courut jusqu'à la porte, s'arrêta un instant, reprit son souffle et ouvrit à la volée, pour trouver son frère avec un homme à la chevelure de jais bouclée et aux sourcils d'une forme... non-identifiée. Chris avança d'un pas, la ramenant à la réalité. Elle lui sauta littéralement dessus.

« Chris ! T'es enfin là ! Tu sais, on a cru que t'étais mort, avec les parents.

- Hannah, tu m'étouffe, dit Chris en se débattant. Oui, les gens ont tendance à croire que je suis mort... Sale habitude. »

Hannah lâcha enfin son grand frère et recula un peu, histoire de lui laisser de l'espace. Elle observa l'homme – plus petit que lui – qui se tenait à ses côtés, et lui fit un sourire. Chris comprit enfin qu'il était temps de faire les présentations.

« Oh, euh, Hannah, voici Darren, déclara-t-il en pointant le doigt vers l'autre homme, et Darren, ma petite sœur totalement infernale, Hannah.

- Je suis pas infernale, Chris, c'est toi qui est vieille fille !

Chris jeta un regard glacial à sa sœur. Darren en profita pour placer quelques mots.

- Euh, ravi de te rencontrer, Hannah. Chris m'a beaucoup parlé de toi !

- C'est vrai ? Rit-elle. Je savais pas que je te manquais autant, Chrissie !

- Arrête avec ça, grogna Chris, c'est un surnom de fille !

- Chrissie, Chrissie ! » chanta Hannah à tue-tête, vite rejointe par Darren.

Chris murmura quelques mots dans sa barbe et entra dans la maison de son enfance – qui n'était pas si loin qu'elle ne le paraissait. Darren le suivit, portant les lourdes valises et sacs de voyage. Les parents de Chris arrivèrent de la cuisine, les yeux brillants d'une lueur que Darren connaissait déjà bien : s'il y avait quelque chose de magique dans la famille Colfer, c'était leurs yeux. Ils avaient tous les mêmes yeux bleu glace, plein de malice et d'autres émotions, faisant office de miroir à sentiments.

La mère de Chris étreignit longuement son fils, le serrant de plus en plus fort, murmurant des « Oh mon petit garçon, mon bébé, comme tu m'as manqué ! », et son père lui ébouriffait les cheveux à côté, en faisant des remarques du genre « Mais t'as encore grandi ! Va falloir t'arrêter, un de ces jours ! ».

Une fois les embrassades terminées, Chris prit Darren par l'épaule et l'avança devant ses parents.

« Papa, maman, voici Darren ! »

La mère de Chris prit d'abord la main de Darren, puis le serra dans ses bras. Darren, d'abord surpris, retourna l'étreinte, ravi d'être adopté aussi rapidement par la famille.

« Oh, Darren ! On a tellement entendu parler de toi ! Je suis tellement heureuse que mon fils ait un ami aussi extraordinaire que toi !

- Ah, vous savez, c'est pas moi le plus extraordinaire des deux, sourit Darren timidement. A côté de Chris, je suis juste un figurant !

- Crois-moi que ce n'est pas de l'avis de Chris, lança Rick tout en serrant la main de Darren. Il ne se tait jamais quand il commence à nous parler de toi et de ce que vous faites sur le tournage ! »

Darren rit légèrement, mais d'une façon sincère ; il était secrètement touché que Chris ait parlé de lui à ses parents. Chris, de son côté, rougissait comme une tomate, mais arborait un sourire idiot. Il était heureux.

« Bon, les garçons, pas que je veuille vous brusquer, mais je crois qu'il est temps de passer à table, sourit Monica.

- Je suis totalement de ton avis, maman, je meurs de faim ! » S'exclama Chris en saisissant Darren par la main afin de l'amener jusqu'à la salle à manger.

Le repas se déroula à merveille, et Chris découvrit avec grande joie que ses parents appréciaient Darren, et que ce dernier avait l'air de bien s'entendre avec eux – et, contrairement à tous les autres, d'être passionné par les histoires de pêche de Rick.

Après avoir fini le dessert, Chris soupira un grand coup et s'affala dans sa chaise, les mains reposant sur son ventre.

« Maman, c'était délicieux ! Je suis plein à craquer !

- Oui, vraiment madame Colfer, c'était super bon, renchérit Darren.

- Darren, tu peux m'appeler Monica, je te le jure ! Merci les garçons, c'est gentil », rit-elle en commençant à s'affairer pour débarrasser la table.

Darren la suivit rapidement, regroupant les assiettes et couverts, mais elle l'interrompit tout de suite.

« Darren, chéri, c'est très gentil de ta part, mais Hannah et Rick peuvent m'aider à finir. Vous devez être très fatigués ! Chris, tu devrais monter les affaires dans ta chambre et en profiter pour faire une petite visite à Darren, tu veux ? »

Chris acquiesça en silence, se dirigeant vers le corridor afin de récupérer leurs bagages ; il s'arrêta lorsque Monica reprit la parole.

« Oh si bien sûr ça ne te dérange pas de dormir avec Chris, Darren ! On est en train de refaire la chambre d'amis, alors elle est inutilisable... Mais Chris peut dormir avec Hannah, ou sur le canapé s'il y a un problème !

- Oh, non, non madame Co- _Monica_, s'exclama Darren avec un grand sourire, Ça me dérange pas du tout de dormir avec Chris, vraiment ! »

Sur ces mots, Darren suivit Chris dans l'entrée afin de l'aider. Monica se tourna vers Rick, qui regroupait les verres, et ils se lancèrent un regard suspicieux avant de retourner à leurs tâches respectives.


	4. Say nightynight and kiss me?

Pour répondre à _la _question qui se pose pas mal dans les reviews et PMs, **non, Chris et Darren ne sont pas ensemble.**

Dans ma tête, leur relation est plutôt complexe - on peut appeler ça du _skinny love : "quand deux personnes s'aiment mais sont trop timides pour le montrer, et agissent quand même comme un couple"._

Ils ont donc un long chemin à parcourir, encore... Mais tant mieux ! Sans ça, il n'y aurait pas d'histoire.

Merci pour les superbes reviews et messages, favoris et alertes, ça me fait tellement plaisir !

* * *

« Alors c'est donc ça, la fameuse chambre de Chris Colfer ! », rit Darren tout en entrant dans la pièce.

Ils déposèrent les valises par terre et Chris lui sourit. Cependant, quelque chose ne tournait visiblement pas rond. Darren laissa tomber sa veste sur le lit, et s'approcha de son ami, lui prenant doucement les mains.

« Chris, souffla-t-il, qu'est-ce qui va pas ?  
- Darren, je – tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas de dormir ici, avec moi ?  
Le bouclé laissa échapper un rire étranglé.  
- Que- quoi ? C'est vraiment ça qui te tracasse autant ? On a déjà dormi ensemble, Chris !  
- Oui, mais là, je te parle de dormir dans le même lit... pas dans la même chambre d'hôtel, Dare, dans le même lit ! Faut le dire si tu veux pas, parce que des tas de mecs ne voudraient pas, c'est normal et-  
- Christopher, regarde-moi dans les yeux, là, le coupa-t-il. Arrête ça tout de suite. Je me considère comme l'homme le plus chanceux du monde d'avoir rencontré ta famille, de passer mes vacances avec toi, et en plus de pouvoir dormir dans le même lit ! Tu te rends compte ? Je vais dormir avec Chris Colfer ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir douze ans et d'être une collégienne ! »

Chris éclata de rire à la dernière phrase de son ami, soulagé et heureux, mais également reconnaissant d'avoir un ami comme Darren.

Ce dernier dessinait des cercles sur les mains de Chris avec ses pouces, inconsciemment. Chris entremêla ses doigts avec les siens, ce qui lui fit lever le regard. Pendant un instant, les yeux vert teintés de noisette étaient captivés par les bleu glace, et leurs regards se fondèrent l'un dans l'autre – plus rien d'autre n'existait pour eux, et Darren resserra les doigts de Chris comme si sa vie, ainsi que celle de  
Chris, en dépendait.

Un bruit de porte qui claque les sortit tout droit de leur rêverie, et ils se tournèrent pour faire face à une Hannah à l'air assez dérouté. Les yeux de Chris s'agrandirent brusquement, tandis que Darren ne bougeait pas.

« Euh, je – peut être que je vous dérange ? Demanda-t-elle en reprenant vite son assurance.  
- Non, non, c'est bon, on parlait, s'empressa de répondre Chris tout en lâchant les mains de son ami.  
- Maman voulait te voir, Chris, elle a quelques trucs à te dire. Des trucs de famille, il me semble. Tu devrais y aller.  
- D'accord, merci Hannah. »

Cette dernière partit presque en courant dans sa chambre. Chris entendit Darren rire légèrement et se tourna vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Dare ?  
- Non, rien Chris – c'est juste,la tête de ta sœur, c'était trop drôle !  
- T'es vraiment un gosse, soupira-t-il. Bon, je vais descendre voir ma mère... Ça te dérange pas de m'attendre là ?  
- Pas du tout ! S'exclama Darren, à nouveau sérieux. Je vais en profiter pour prendre une douche. Je pue après tout ce voyage ! »

Chris laissa échapper un gloussement, mélange entre un rire et un exclamation de dégoût, et passa sa main dans les boucles noires de Darren. Ce dernier lui afficha son plus beau – et plus grand – sourire avant de s'éclipser à la salle de bain. Chris prépara déjà le lit pour la nuit et remit quelques objets en place, puis il sortit de sa chambre  
afin d'aller rejoindre Monica. Avant de descendre, il s'arrêta et pensa que Darren Criss prenait une douche dans sa propre salle de bain, à lui, Chris, à Clovis, chez ses parents ! … Qui était la collégienne de douze ans, maintenant ?

Il descendit les escaliers trois par trois, comme il le faisait lorsqu'il habitait encore ici, et sauta les deux dernières marches. Il se doutait que son père était au salon, dans son imposant fauteuil, et à en juger par le silence dans cette partie de la maison, sa mère devait sûrement être à la cuisine. Il tourna donc à gauche, et trouva sa mère exactement où il pensait qu'elle serait – assise sur une des chaises hautes, sur  
l'îlot qui était au beau milieu de la pièce. Il sourit à cette vue, qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs, et s'avança dans la pièce.

« Ah, Chris ! Assieds-toi, viens. »

Chris ne se demanda même pas comment sa mère avait su qu'il était là, alors qu'elle était dos à lui – c'était une mère, elle savait automatiquement ce genre de choses. Il marcha jusqu'au comptoir et prit place sur une chaise haute, juste en face d'elle.

« Alors, mon chéri ? »

Le jeune homme regarda sa mère avec scepticisme, la détaillant de haut en bas. Elle paraissait jeune, du moins plus jeune que son âge, mais lorsqu'on regardait plus attentivement, quelques rides apparaissaient sur son doux visage. Ses yeux bleu ressemblaient beaucoup à ceux de son fils, mais ils étaient néanmoins plus rieurs, moins froids, moins distants ; Chris se disait souvent qu'à une certaine époque, elle  
avait dû avoir la même froideur que lui dans le regard, mais que tout cela s'était envolé le jour où elle était devenue une mère – ou plutôt une maman. Elle faisait partie de ces femmes que les autres ont du mal à imaginer sans enfants, et tout le monde savait pourquoi : elle-même le disait, sans ses enfants, elle n'était plus  
grand-chose.

Chris reprit ses esprits lorsqu'il plongea ses yeux dans le regard soutenant de sa mère, et soupira légèrement.

« Maman, c'est toi qui a dit à Hannah de me faire descendre... Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça. Alors ?  
- Tu sais très bien pourquoi jet'ai fait descendre, rit-elle. Je veux parler à mon fils ! Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on n'a pas eu de discussion tous les deux ! Ta sœur est une fille formidable, mais c'est une ado...  
- De quoi tu veux parler, maman ?  
- De toi, voyons ! De ce que tu fais, comment tu vas... Dis-moi, tu as assez mangé pendant cette tournée ? Tu es tellement maigre !  
- Oui, maman, mais va à l'essentiel, je suis crevé... On pourra papoter demain, une fois que j'aurai dormi... Je sais très bien qu'il y a une question en particulier que tu veux me poser, alors, vas-y, c'est quoi ta question ? »

Monica prit une grande inspiration, et approcha sa chaise du comptoir afin d'être plus  
proche de son fils ; elle en profita pour lui prendre les mains. Chris ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu.

« Alors... Il y a quelqu'un ?  
- Quoi ? Maman ! S'exclama Chris en rougissant.  
- C'est Darren, c'est ça mon chéri ? Oh, je le savais, je le savais ! C'est un garçon tellement adorable, intelligent et cultivé, tout ce qu'il te faut ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon ! Je dois avouer que tu as très bon goût mon chéri ! »

Chris observait sa mère sauter littéralement sur sa chaise par petits bonds, et sourire comme une démente. Il était sans voix, et la discussion avait pris une tournure à laquelle il ne s'attendait vraiment pas.

_Si j'avais su, je serais allé directement me coucher, _pensa-t-il.

« Maman... Désolé de te couper dans tes plans de mariage, mais non, il n'y a personne, et Darren c'est un ami. Mon meilleur ami, si tu veux, s'empressa-t-il  
d'ajouter, mais juste un ami.  
- Mais...  
- Maman, la coupa-t-il, crois-moi s'il te plaît.  
- Chris, je suis quand même une femme, et de plus une maman ! Je sais ce genre de choses !  
- Il ne se passe strictement rien entre lui et moi, affirma Chris.  
- La façon qu'il avait de te regarder, de te tenir les mains, de t'embrasser dans les cheveux et de s'attarder pour les sentir... Je pensais que ça voulait dire quelque chose !  
- Non, rien du tout.  
- Alors pourquoi vous agissez comme de jeunes mariés ? Je suis perdue, Chris !  
Chris se rappelait vaguement avoir déjà entendu – ou utilisé – cette expression plus tôt dans la journée...  
- Maman, il faut que je t'explique quelque chose, commença-t-il. Darren a grandi à San Francisco, entouré de gays et de lesbiennes. C'est un gros fan de comédies musicales, donc. Et, de plus, c'est quelqu'un d'extrêmement tactile– il a toujours besoin d'être câliné, mais aussi rassuré et surtout aimé. Il est comme ça, c'est tout ! Et on est de très, très bons amis, mais il ne se passe rien de plus entre nous. »

Monica avait minutieusement observé son fils le temps de son explication, et ne répondit rien. Elle continua de le fixer pendant quelques instants – qui parurent  
une éternité au jeune homme – et finit par rendre les armes, lâchant les mains de son fils et soupirant longuement.

« Bon, bon, si tu le dis, je te crois...  
- Oui, maman, sourit-il. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, il faut vraiment que j'aille me coucher, parce que je sens même plus ma bouche quand je parle et ça devient flippant.  
- Bonne nuit, mon bébé, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.  
- Bonne nuit maman », souffla-t-il en la serrant un peu plus fort, un peu plus longtemps.

Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre, Chris ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit cri de surprise – Darren était étalé sur le lit, sur le côté, sa tête reposant sur son bras. Ce n'était pas ça, la surprise, mais c'était plutôt qu'il l'attendait. Il regardait en direction de la porte, les cheveux encore légèrement mouillés, un vieux t-shirt de l'université du Michigan avec le short assorti en guise de pyjama, ses lunettes de vues (il devait être un peu fatigué aussi, alors), les jambes croisées et le coude appuyé sur l'oreiller. Il affichait désormais un sourire, un peu moqueur, un peu amusé, et très tendre à la  
fois.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ainsi, monsieur Criss ?  
- Je ris pas, je souris.  
- Tu me nargues, rétorqua Chris.  
- Je sais pas... Peut être... Oh, Chris, t'aurais dû voir ta tronche. C'était excellent ! »

Chris ne répondit rien et se laissa tomber sur le lit, à moitié sur Darren, en soupirant  
bruyamment. Darren baissa le coude et se tourna vers lui, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez au passage. Il lui lança un regard inquisiteur. Chris leva la tête vers son meilleur ami et leurs regards se perdirent encore une fois l'un dans l'autre ; le visage de Darren était seulement à quelques centimètres de celui de Chris, et leurs souffles se mélangeaient. Chris pouvait sentir la chaleur émaner du corps de Darren, comme une bonne onde, presque une vague, et son regard s'accrochait au sien comme pour lui prendre un peu de son énergie.

Sans dire un mot ou lâcher le regard de son ami, Darren leva ses mains et les glissa sur le t-shirt de Chris. Il commença à déboutonner son veston, lentement, comme  
s'il avait peur de lui faire mal, et écarta ensuite les deux pans, caressant le t-shirt du jeune homme au passage. Il fit glisser le vêtement, et prit le bas du t-shirt entre ses doigts, jouant un peu avec. Il n'y avait aucune nervosité, aucune question, aucune gêne ; c'était comme s'ils avaient fait cela toute leur vie, et même déjà avant, peut-être dans une autre vie, ou encore lorsqu'ils n'étaient rien d'autre que des petits riens dans l'univers.

Leurs yeux ne s'étaient toujours pas quittés, et Darren levait maintenant le t-shirt de Chris, ses doigts s'attardant sur la douce peau de lait au passage. Leurs regards ne se détachèrent même pas lorsqu'il fit passer le vêtement sur la tête de Chris.

Ses mains descendirent ensuite à nouveau, plus bas cette fois, toujours aussi lentes, et il déboutonna son pantalon, effleurant l'élastique de son caleçon de temps en  
temps, ce qui donnait des frissons au plus jeune. Il entreprit de faire glisser son pantalon, et le lança à l'autre bout de la pièce, avec le reste de ses vêtements.

Chris était désormais en sous-vêtements. Sans même l'avoir remarqué, il haletait, ce qui soulevait sa poitrine par petits coups. Tout son corps frissonnait sous le regard de Darren, et ce dernier brisa enfin le contact avec les yeux de Chris afin de l'observer plus attentivement. A ce moment précis, un seul mot apparut dans l'esprit de Darren – _magnifique_. Chris était _magnifique_. Sa peau était extraordinairement claire, et  
contrastait fortement avec ses lèvres roses, presque rouges. Ses yeux étaient comme des diamants, d'un bleu tellement clair qu'il en était irréel, et sa peau était ponctuée de poils assez clairs, comme du duvet. Darren leva la main et traça les lignes et courbes de son corps à la fois doucement et lentement, comme s'il ne voulait pas en louper une seule miette. Chris suivait sa main du regard, mémorisant son trajet, remarquant les endroits où il s'arrêtait à peine plus longtemps.

Darren releva la tête, comme s'il sortait de sa rêverie, et planta à nouveau son regard dans celui de Chris. Il attrapa ensuite le pyjama de ce dernier sur l'oreiller, préparé à l'avance, et lui enfila tout aussi lentement qu'il l'avait déshabillé, peut-être même un peu plus longtemps ; il n'avait vraiment pas envie que ce moment magique se termine.

Une fois que Chris était pleinement habillé, Darren se mit à nouveau face à lui, et le prit délicatement dans ses bras. Une fois bien installé, Chris lâcha un souffle qu'il ne savait même pas qu'il avait retenu, et se détendit instantanément. Il cala sa tête dans le cou de Darren, et enfouit son nez près du creux de son épaule. Darren entremêla leurs jambes, l'une au-dessus de l'autre, et laissa tous ses membres  
s'engourdir un à un.

« Merci, murmura Chris.  
- Mmh-mh. »

Un silence agréable emplit la chambre, avant que Darren ne le brise.

« Chris ?  
- Oui, Dare ?  
- Tu sais... t'es magnifique, souffla-t-il.  
Chris pouvait se sentir rougir, et fut soulagé qu'il faisait déjà nuit noire.  
- Je – merci, Dare. On me le dit pas souvent.  
- Ben moi, je pourrais te le dire tous les jours, toutes les heures, quand j'en ai envie, et le penser vraiment à chaque fois, Chris, répondit Darren en ponctuant chaque partie de phrase par un baiser dans les cheveux de son ami. Tes cheveux sentent bon...  
- Merci, rit Chris. C'est du shampoing à la fraise.  
- Mmh, la fraise te va bien alors.»

Darren resta dans cette position afin de s'endormir avec l'odeur de fruit qui caractérisait les cheveux du jeune homme. Chris, quant à lui, releva un peu la tête  
dans le cou de Darren, et lui pressait de légers baisers dans le creux de l'épaule, d'un geste presque inconscient.

Ils s'endormirent rapidement, exténués par le voyage, mais également par les nombreuses émotions auxquelles ils avaient dû faire face en une seule journée. Cette nuit-là, Darren se réveilla plusieurs fois ; à chaque fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de baisser la tête afin d'observer Chris, complètement détendu, un sourire en coin et  
la respiration régulière – _magnifique_.

Chris Colfer était _magnifique_.


	5. Red Boxerbriefs

Bon bon bon. Je m'excuse pour le manque de mise à jour – j'avais un bac à passer, moi ! Enfin, des épreuves anticipées, mais bon...

Donc, pour m'excuser de ce retard et fêter mon retour (whoooop!), un _très _long chapitre est de rigueur ! Et je _sais _qu'il va vous plaire.

Merci de votre attente, de vos messages d'encouragements – et wow ! Dingue que vous soyiez toujours là !

Au fait, j'ai créé un compte twitter juste pour ça (j'entends les fanfictions et le fangirlisme en tout genre), donc si vous avez des questions, commentaires ou même des blagues (j'adore les blagues ! ah !) à me faire lire, c'est Briecks le pseudo.

J'adore vous lire et entendre vos réactions ! Merci d'être là, et enjoy !

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Hannah Colfer se réveilla avec l'enthousiasme d'une fillette de cinq ans, un matin de Noël : après tout, son grand frère chéri était enfin à la maison, et ils avaient toute la journée avant que lui et Darren ne repartent, le jour suivant ! Elle devait en profiter au maximum. Elle partit donc se préparer, et sentit l'odeur des délicieux pancakes aux pommes de sa mère, recette secrète – et surtout gardée pour les grandes occasions. Sans oublier que c'était le petit déjeuner préféré de Chris, ce qui devait sûrement jouer un grand rôle. L'adolescente décida qu'elle ferait mieux de réveiller Chris, et son ami Darren, afin qu'ils déjeunent tous ensemble. Elle aimait bien ce garçon, Darren. Il faisait la même taille qu'elle, bien qu'il ait presque une dizaine d'années d'avance, et il avait de sacrées blagues et des histoires des plus loufoques. Bon, il collait un peu Chris mais... cela n'avait pas l'air de lui déplaire, à en juger par l'énorme sourire qu'il arborait lorsqu'il était près de lui. Ils agissaient vraiment comme deux collégiens qui sortaient avec quelqu'un pour la première fois. C'était bizarre de voir Chris sous cet angle, mais cela lui faisait extrêmement plaisir – et lui donnait également un bon sujet de moqueries lorsque son frère déciderait de l'embêter.

Elle se dirigea donc vers la chambre de ce dernier, et s'arrêta devant la porte. Devait-elle vraiment les réveiller ? Oh, après tout, Chris avait assez insisté sur le fait qu'ils étaient « seulement amis » ; elle ne devrait donc se trouver dans aucune situation embarrassante.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle croyait.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, avec une lenteur extrême (le bois avait tendance à craquer sévèrement), elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise en voyant son frère, endormi, le visage enfoui dans le torse de Darren, et Darren qui avait les mains sur sa taille, d'un geste presque paresseux – et encore, elle était soulagée de ne pouvoir apercevoir ce qui se passait sous le drap. Ils souriaient tous les deux, et la douce lumière qui s'échappait par les volets donnait à la scène un aspect presque... magique, et innocent. Elle se sentait presque coupable d'avoir ouvert la porte, et maintenant qu'elle les avait vus, c'était pire. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas rester, et choisir de descendre et de prendre le déjeuner seule avec ses parents était probablement la décision la plus sage ; mais elle avait peur de bouger, de faire un pas en arrière afin de retourner dans le couloir, et de fermer cette _foutue_ porte en bois qui craquait comme leur grand-mère.

« Hannah, tu -

- Chut, s'exclama-t-elle en faisant signe de la main.

Richard Colfer s'arrêta, à la demande de sa fille, et se demanda ce qui pouvait bien nécessiter le silence. Il s'avança afin d'être aux côtés de l'adolescente, et pencha la tête à travers la porte pour voir la même scène, immobile.

- Ils dorment ?

- Ça se voit pas ? Répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Plus maintenant. »

Hannah et Rick se pétrifièrent lorsqu'ils entendirent la voix de Chris, visiblement de mauvaise humeur, qui interrompit leur presque discussion. Ils levèrent les yeux vers le jeune homme, qui avait son regard de tueur et les lèvres pincées, la tête en dehors des couvertures alors que son corps était dans la même position qu'auparavant – sûrement par peur de réveiller Darren. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, comme tout bon dormeur qui se respecte. Chris leva les sourcils afin d'accentuer la dureté de son regard, et les deux acolytes comprirent – trop lentement à son goût – qu'ils devaient partir. Ils refermèrent la porte avec le plus de douceur possible, ne causant que quelques craquements assez faibles. Une fois dans la cuisine, ils laissèrent échapper un rire nerveux. Monica, toujours occupée avec ses poêles et plats, leur lança un regard interrogateur, auquel ils redoublèrent de rire ; elle soupira et se concentra à nouveau sur ses pancakes. Hannah s'approcha de sa mère afin d'amener les premiers plats à la salle à manger, laissant ses deux parents seuls. Rick s'approcha de sa femme, l'embrassa tendrement dans les cheveux et la regarda dans tout son art de cuisinière. Elle finit par se tourner vers lui à nouveau, ne supportant plus de ne pas savoir ce qui s'était passé. Il lui lança un sourire complice et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Bon, Rick, tu comptes me dire pourquoi toi et ta fille venez de rire comme deux démons au beau milieu de ma cuisine ?

- Oh, Monica, quand je t'entends parler quelquefois, je sais d'où vient la... hargne de Chris.

- Ah, Chris, hein ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez bien fait encore ? J'espère que c'est pas encore cette blague avec le dentifrice...

- Non, chérie, en fait on n'a rien fait du tout.

En voyant le regard confus de son épouse, Richard approfondit l'explication.

- Hannah a voulu aller réveiller son frère, comme elle le faisait quand il dormait encore plus tard que tout le monde, et a ouvert la porte et elle a trouvé Chris... et Darren...

- Oh mon dieu, Rick, tu veux dire que notre fils -

- Non, Monica, non ! La coupa-t-il une fois de plus. Ils étaient habillés. Juste... blottis l'un contre l'autre d'une façon que je qualifierais de... plus qu'amicale. Tu es sûre que ce Darren est hétéro ?

- Rick, s'il te plaît, rit-elle, d'après ce que Chris m'a dit, il l'est. Et j'ai eu une petite discussion avec notre fils, hier soir, à propos de Darren. Il m'a soutenu que rien de romantique ne se passait entre eux.

- Est-ce que tu les a seulement vu flirter ensemble ? Monica ! »

Cette dernière laissa échapper un long soupir, se prenant à nouveau d'intérêt pour ses pancakes. Pourquoi Chris leur cacherait-il qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi bien que Darren ? Elle n'y comprenait rien. Elle avait toujours su que la vie amoureuse de son fils ne serait pas facile, mais là, il avait sous la main l'homme parfait, qui n'avait pas l'air aussi hétérosexuel qu'il ne le disait, et qui, de plus, avait l'air de l'apprécier énormément. Les mathématiques n'étaient pas son fort, mais l'équation paraissait simple, non ? Enfin, tant que Chris n'était pas malheureux... ses histoires d'amour ne les regardaient pas plus que ça, après tout. Son bébé était devenu un magnifique jeune homme, et, bien qu'elle ait du mal à s'y faire, elle devait s'y résigner. Richard, qui avait entre temps compris le silence soudain de sa femme, passa son bras autour de ses épaules et la berça doucement. Alors qu'il lui chuchotait de gentils mots à l'oreille, Chris et Darren firent leur apparition dans la cuisine, toujours en pyjama. Le couple ne les entendit pas, et Chris étouffa un gloussement ; Darren, quand à lui, souriait comme un idiot. Chris lui mima les mots « T'es vraiment un romantique désespéré », tandis que Darren lui répondit avec un haussement de sourcils, accompagné d'un « Seulement pour toi, bébé », dit avec un regard si intense que Chris se sentit obligé de détacher ses yeux de son ami. Il se tourna à nouveau vers ses parents, et éclaircit sa gorge, ce qui les fit sursauter.

« Maman, papa... Bonjour... On voit que certains ont déjà bien commencé la journée, rit Chris.

- Apparemment, ils sont pas les seuls ! J'en connais d'autres qui ont commencé les papouilles dès le réveil ! »

Les quatre adultes furent pris par surprise à l'entente de la voix de Hannah, cette dernière sur le pas de la porte. Chris croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et leva un sourcil interrogateur à l'intention de sa sœur. Elle lui fit un grand sourire narquois, éblouissante d'assurance.

« Oh, allez, Chris. C'est bon, pas besoin d'avoir honte ! On vous a vus, Darren et toi, au réveil.

- Ah oui, vraiment ? Rétorqua Chris d'un ton qui criait ''dis quelque chose, et je te décapite''.

- Bon, allez les enfants, les pancakes sont prêts ! Qui veut du café ? » S'empressa de dire Monica.

Hannah et Chris arrêtèrent de se dévisager afin de faire face à leur mère, puis de lui lancer d'une même voix, « On n'est plus des enfants, maman ! » Cela fit bien rire les parents ainsi que Darren, et la petite famille partit s'installer pour le petit déjeuner dans la salle à manger.

Le petit déjeuner se passa tout aussi bien que les autres moments qu'ils passaient tous ensemble, et, à la grande surprise de Chris, le sujet brûlant qu'était sa relation avec Darren ne fut pas une seule fois mentionné – pas même sous-entendu. Après tout, il n'était pas aussi étonné qu'il ne le pensait : il savait que sa famille était correcte, et même si Hannah en rêverait, ses parents ne lui permettraient jamais de se moquer de son frère ou de lui manquer de respect devant un ami à lui, encore moins lorsque l'ami en question faisait partie de la moquerie. Chris les remercia tous silencieusement pour cela, et pria pour que le court moment de gêne qui avait eu lieu plus tôt, dans la cuisine, n'avait pas marqué Darren.

Ce que Chris ne savait pas, c'était que cela avait marqué Darren. Enfin, pas seulement ce court instant d'embarras, mais chaque petite chose qui s'était passée depuis qu'ils avaient décollé de Dublin – encore plus depuis qu'ils avaient posé le pied à Clovis, dans la maison des Colfer. Darren adorait la famille de Chris. Son père était un passionné et bon-vivant, sa mère était douce et quelquefois sarcastique (visiblement, le fruit n'était pas tombé bien loin de l'arbre), et sa petite sœur était un vrai petit démon, mais un bon genre de démon. Il était vraiment heureux que Chris lui fasse assez confiance pour lui faire rencontrer ceux qui l'avaient élevé, ceux qui l'avaient vu grandir, et évoluer du petit garçon bourré de talent et de rêves au superbe homme qu'il était désormais – avec tout autant de talent, d'ailleurs. En y pensant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se réjouir à l'idée de la future rencontre entre Chris et ses amis, les Starkids, même s'il appréhendait pour quelque raison idiote et, surtout, inconnue. Il n'avait pas honte de Chris, oh cela non, il pourrait même le porter tout autour du monde et crier son nom si ce dernier l'autorisait, ce qui était peu probable ; il avait seulement peur que Chris se sente mal à l'aise, en présence de sa bande d'amis. Pour résumer, ils avaient leurs délires, aussi drôles qu'incompréhensibles pour tout inconnu, et ils étaient du genre assez soudé. Et si Chris ne se plaisait pas, dans le Michigan, avec eux ? Que ferait Darren, dans ce cas là ? Oh, bien sûr, il suivrait Chris n'importe où, ce n'était pas le problème – il voulait juste vraiment que le courant passe entre Chris et tous les autres, parce que si les Starkids approuvaient Chris, alors... _Alors ça serait trop cool, voilà_, pensa-t-il.

Non, ce que Chris ignorait encore plus que le fait que Darren appréhendait la rencontre avec les Starkids, c'était que chaque seconde qui s'était écoulée depuis leur départ de Dublin était comme imprimée à jamais dans la mémoire de Darren. Il avait fait en sorte de bien mémoriser chaque odeur, chaque geste, chaque mot, parce qu'il avait envie de se souvenir de tous ces moments passés avec Chris ; lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, les journées lui paraissaient plus faciles et les nuits moins solitaires, et il n'avait jamais l'impression de perdre son temps avec le jeune homme. L'alchimie entre eux était plus qu'évidente, cela frôlait même l'euphémisme de le faire remarquer, mais récemment, il y avait autre chose que de l'alchimie. On pouvait même aller jusqu'à parler de tension – oui, voilà, une tension. Ces derniers temps, une sorte de tension s'était installée entre eux, et bien qu'ils étaient plus proches qu'auparavant, cela avait l'effet d'un énorme mur qui s'était dressé là, au beau milieu de leur magnifique et parfaite relation : ce mur était accompagné de silences et non-dits qui devenaient vraiment agaçants. Darren n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de relation ; il avait déjà été à des stades gênants avec d'autres personnes, mais jamais à ce point. Généralement, c'était quand il couchait avec une de ses amies – et cela ne lui était arrivé qu'une seule et unique fois, qu'il ne comptait d'ailleurs pas réitérer. Avec Chris, cela l'embêtait plus qu'autre chose

Une fois que toutes les assiettes furent vides et les estomacs bien remplis, après un troisième service, les discussions en tout genre prirent fin, et la pièce perdit un peu de sa précédente ferveur. Darren finissait son débat avec Hannah afin de décider quel album de Metallica était le meilleur, et Chris parlait avec ses parents de son dernier rendez-vous à la banque, imitant sa banquière qu'il n'affectionnait pas particulièrement avec des mimiques hilarantes. Les rires s'évanouirent petit à petit dans un silence confortable, bercé par de douces effluves de pomme caramélisée et de café presque encore fumant. Monica brisa la tranquillité soudaine lorsqu'elle se leva de sa chaise afin de commencer à débarrasser ; elle fut vite suivie par Darren, puis Hannah, et enfin Chris et Rick, qui s'affairaient tous autour de la table et jusqu'à la cuisine afin que tout soit remis dans l'ordre le plus rapidement possible. Alors que toutes les assiettes avaient été lavées et rangées, les poêles astiquées et la salle à manger à nouveau impeccablement agencée, Darren et Chris décidèrent qu'il était temps de se laver et de se préparer pour la journée ; Rick les arrêta en plein élan.

« Alors, les garçons, vous allez faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Oh, euh... J'en sais trop rien, répondit Chris. Je vois pas trop ce qu'on pourrait faire... Et puis ça dépend de l'état de fatigue de Darren.

- Chris, je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai super bien dormi hier soir, et je suis prêt à affronter la journée ! L'interrompit Darren en laissant échapper un rire criant de tendresse.

- Hé ben, Christopher, pourquoi tu montrerais pas un peu la ville à Darren, ce matin ? Et puis, cet après-midi, Hannah voulait qu'on aille à la patinoire, si vous voulez vous joindre à nous.

- A la patinoire, en plein été ? Dit Chris d'un air suspicieux. Si vous voulez... Enfin, oui, comme ça on passera du temps ensemble. Et puis, la ville... y a pas grand chose à voir, grogna-t-il.

- Allez, Chris, je suis sûr qu'il y a des trucs intéressants à voir, ici ! Comme tu le dis toi-même, la ville est grande malgré son apparence de petit village campagnard. On pourrait aller se balader !

Chris observa Darren, qui avait son air de toutou bondissant et des étincelles dans les yeux, pendant quelques secondes, avant de se tourner vers son père, qui lui lançait un regard insistant.

- Oui, bon, d'accord, souffla-t-il. Mais je te préviens, Dare, sois pas déçu si on finit par s'emmerder ! »

Darren attira Chris dans une étreinte brève, mais sincère, tout en le remerciant, puis partit en petits sauts vers la chambre afin d'aller prendre une douche. Chris fit semblant d'être agacé, mais laissa vite tomber l'affaire, trahi par son sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il suivit Darren jusqu'en haut, et ce dernier était déjà dans la salle de bain lorsqu'il fit son entrée dans la chambre. Il prit son ordinateur afin de vérifier ses mails, attendant le retour de son ami ; quelques minutes plus tard, le vibreur de son téléphone portable annonça un nouveau message, ce qui fit lever la tête de Chris. Ce dernier comptait laisser l'appareil là, sur le lit, avec ce message non lu, parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être interrompu au début de ses vacances – et si c'était son agent, ou un de ses publicistes, n'importe quoi de lié au travail ? Il ne pensait pas pouvoir le supporter, là maintenant. Cependant, Chris n'aimait pas vraiment ignorer les gens ou les faire attendre. _Ne fais jamais aux autres ce que tu ne voudrais pas qu'ils te fassent._ Il prit son téléphone dans la main et, non sans soupirer longuement, le déverrouilla afin de regarder ce fameux message, qui, au final, s'avérait venir d'Ashley, qui était en vacances – un peu forcées – chez sa cousine.

_« Hey magnifique être humain, alors les vacances ? xoxo Ash' »_

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de rire en lisant, et fut tout compte fait heureux et soulagé d'avoir vérifié son téléphone. Il se dépêcha de répondre et envoya :

_« Salut Ash, ma nouvelle femme à chats – j'ai entendu dire que t'en avais adopté un troisième. Sérieusement ? Vacances tranquilles, tout se passe bien. Toi, ta cousine, pas de morts ? -C »_

La réponse d'Ashley vint étonnamment vite, enfin, quand on connaissait un peu la jeune femme, pas si vite que cela ; elle tapait les messages plus vite que son ombre. Plus vite que Chris, même. Et cela, c'était quelque chose.

_« C'est pas juste un chat, c'est Froozie ! Tout le monde aime Froozie, et ses deux copains encore plus ! Aucun cadavre, nope. Pour l'instant. Oh et laisse-moi reformuler : alors, les vacances AVEC LE MAGNIFIQUE (à tes yeux, je suis pas branchée bouclettes) DARREN CRISS ? xoxo »_

Chris fronça les sourcils en voyant le message de sa meilleure amie, relisant la dernière phrase plusieurs fois de suite afin d'être sûr qu'il lisait vraiment ce qu'il pensait lire. Lorsqu'il fut certain de la signification de ses mots, il hésita quelque peu sur la façon dont il devait répondre à cela ; alors qu'il était en train d'écrire son habituel _« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles »_, une idée aussi géniale que machiavélique lui vint à l'esprit, et il sut exactement ce qu'il allait dire à cette curieuse d'Ashley.

_« Ah, oui, fallait préciser, ma chère... il m'a déshabillé, hier soir – c'était intense. »_

Il hésita encore quelques secondes et vérifia son message de nombreuses fois, puis se dit que c'était parfait, et qu'Ashley allait savoir ce que c'était de se mêler de sa relation avec Darren – pas qu'il n'aimait pas tout raconter à la jeune femme, oh non, il adorait cela ; seulement, il y avait des fois où ses amis, notamment cette dernière, avaient tendance à s'occuper un peu trop de sa vie amoureuse... Sûrement parce qu'il était un peu comme le ''bébé'' de la famille qu'était Glee, mais quand même. C'était parfois embarrassant. Et, d'un certain point de vue, quand on y réfléchissait... Darren avait vraiment déshabillé Chris, la nuit dernière – et cela avait été l'une des choses les plus intenses que les deux hommes n'avaient jamais expérimenté. Il commença cependant à s'inquiéter lorsque aucune réponse ne lui parvint, et se dit simplement que son amie était morte sur le coup, en lisant sa réponse, car elle avait tendance à vouloir pousser Chris et Darren ensemble, que ces deux derniers soient d'accord ou non. Enfin, cela n'avait pas vraiment l'air de déranger Darren, mais cela dérangeait vraiment Chris, des fois... Pas qu'il ne trouvait pas Darren attirant, au contraire ! Mais il était l'homme gay, dans leur amitié, et le rôle n'était pas souvent facile, parce qu'il trouvait certains garçons plus attirants que d'autres, tout comme un hétérosexuel pouvait trouver certaines de ses amies plus belles que d'autres – c'était pareil. Et Darren faisait largement partie de la liste des amis attirants de Chris, s'il n'était pas premier, d'ailleurs. Cela embêtait énormément Chris, qui essayait constamment d'oublier à quel point le bouclé était adorable et terriblement sexy à la fois, tout en étant intelligent et un vrai nerd, tout comme Chris lui-même, trait de personnalité plutôt rare dans le showbizness. Dès les premiers jours de leur amitié naissante, il avait cessé de compter les heures qu'ils avaient pu passer à parler de Harry Potter, Star Wars et du monde et la vision de geek qu'ils en avaient, plus généralement, tout simplement parce que c'était devenu mission impossible de compter ces moments, d'essayer d'estimer leur durée ou fréquence. Darren comprenait Chris d'une façon toute nouvelle et plutôt inhabituelle pour le jeune homme ; bien sûr, les autres acteurs de Glee le comprenaient et l'acceptaient très bien, ils étaient sa famille, après tout, mais avec Darren, c'était différent – et ce depuis le jour de leur rencontre, lorsqu'ils étaient allés dîner ensemble. Ses amis de Glee le comprenaient très bien, mais Darren le comprenait _parfaitement bien_. Pourtant, les deux jeunes hommes pouvaient être très différents, voire presque opposés sur certains points : Darren était un vrai petit chiot, avec un enthousiasme et une joie débordants, tandis que Chris était plus froid, plus méfiant... sûrement la faute au passé. Darren avait grandi dans l'environnement le plus tolérant qu'il existait sur la planète, au milieu de la communauté LGBT de San Francisco, tandis que Chris venait de... hé bien, Clovis, en Californie. Enfin, bon, pas besoin de revenir là-dessus ; selon Chris, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire sur le sujet.

Le vibreur du téléphone portable de Chris le sortit brusquement de ses pensées, et il se rendit compte qu'il avait le souffle court – _remets-toi, Colfer, et arrête de penser à ton collègue de cette façon_, se dit-il avant de lire le message d'Ashley.

_« AAAAAAAH enfin ! mon garçon est enfin devenu un homme ! Je suis fière de toi chéri bravo félicitations à toi et Darren aussi ! Dis je pourrais être ton témoin dis dis dis ? xoxoxoxooo »_

Les yeux de Chris doublèrent de volume lors de la lecture du message plutôt exclamatif de sa meilleure amie. Il essaya de taper une réponse le plus vite possible, malgré ses doigts qui ne cessaient de trembler et s'entremêler (pourquoi était-il aussi _nerveux _?), lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la salle de bain craquer, signe qu'elle allait bientôt s'ouvrir, et, sous le coup de la panique, envoya son téléphone valser à l'autre bout de la pièce ; ce dernier atterrit dans la poubelle, derrière le bureau, avec un léger bruit étouffé par les papiers et mouchoirs.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin, laissant apparaître un Darren Criss complètement trempé, les bouclettes dégoulinantes qui lui collaient au front, enveloppé dans une simple serviette rouge au niveau de la taille. Chris déglutit aussi bien qu'il ne le pouvait en cet instant même, et son regard se perdit au niveau des poils du torse de son _ami _et _collègue_. La partie rationnelle de son esprit ne cessait de lui crier, _« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, reprends toi voyons ! Il est hétéro ! »_, mais ce fut la partie complètement irrationnelle et tordue qui prit le dessus, cette fois – ce qui était plutôt rare, pour quelqu'un comme lui. Et cette partie de son cerveau ne lui disait rien de spécial, mais le forçait – en quelque sorte – à observer dans les moindres détails l'anatomie parfaite de l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui. Pour quelqu'un qui disait souvent ne pas avoir le temps de faire de l'exercice et adorer la pizza, Darren était très, _très_ bien bâti. Oh, bien sûr, il n'était pas monté comme un bodybuilder ou un sportif de haute compétition, mais son corps était parfait à sa façon : légèrement bronzé, des muscles assez bien dessinés... des poils. Chris avait toujours pensé détester les poils, mais lorsqu'il voyait ceux de Darren, il avait juste envie d'y passer ses doigts pendant des heures ; d'ailleurs, il pensait toujours, et penserait toute sa vie, ne pas aimer les poils. C'était juste Darren, et les poils de Darren. A côté des muscles, poils et du bronzage, Darren avait un ventre un peu arrondi, pas beaucoup, juste assez pour qu'on le voie – un peu comme un ventre de bébé, rond mais pas gras – et cela donnait une dimension adorable et sexy à la fois à son corps. Et, bien sûr, sans oublier la partie la plus basse que Chris avait pu apercevoir : ses hanches, assez arrondies également, mais surtout, _surtout_... son bassin. Son bassin en forme de V, parfaitement taillé, creusé à souhait, faisant ressortir ses hanches encore plus. Cet os de l'anatomie de Darren était comme la cerise sur le gâteau, et donnait – encore plus que le reste, si c'était possible – à Chris des idées des moins appropriées qu'il soit. Ce dernier essaya de se reprendre, tant bien que mal, et surtout de ne pas lâcher un filet de bave sur les draps, et il déglutit encore une fois, histoire de revenir à la réalité, tout en évitant de penser à ce qui se trouvait plus bas que l'extraordinaire bassin de Darren. Il tenta de dire quelques mots, malgré la chaleur qui lui montait aux joues – et à une autre partie du corps, mais ceci appartenait au domaine privé.

« Euh, hum – Dare ? Besoin de, euh, d'aide...? »

Il regretta instantanément ses mots, et surtout sa voix qui avait complètement craqué vers la fin de la question. Non mais, quelle idée de demander à quelqu'un de nu s'il voulait de l'aide, surtout étant donné l'état dans lequel lui-même était au moment même. Darren leva la tête vers lui, et leva le bras afin de se gratter le cou, sûrement par nervosité – attendez, _nervosité _? Depuis quand Darren Criss était-il nerveux, à part pour les concerts et ce qui concernait sa carrière ? Que se passait-il ? Oh, il avait dû se rendre compte de l'état de transe de Chris, et était atrocement gêné, et – _oh merde._

« Euh, non... En fait j'ai oublié de prendre des vêtements à la salle de bain, je – euh, je fais que passer », répondit-il avec un rire tout aussi nerveux que ses gestes et son attitude en général.

Chris se retint de dire quoi que ce soit, histoire de ne pas se ridiculiser encore plus devant son ami, et fit de son mieux pour ne pas suivre chaque mouvement de Darren alors qu'il traversa la chambre jusqu'à sa valise, se baissa pour l'ouvrir et se pencha pour – _hrmpf_. Chris laissa échapper un grognement, inconsciemment, et il ne s'en rendit pas compte jusqu'à ce que Darren ne se retourne vers lui, les sourcils levés d'une façon qui serait comique dans un autre contexte – ou un autre univers, peut-être – et ne croise ses bras sur son torse, ce qui fit descendre un peu plus bas la serviette, ses hanches maintenant à découvert, et on pouvait même apercevoir quelques poils et non, non, Chris ne reprendrait pas ce chemin de pensées là.

« Chris ? Bébé, ça va ? »

_Bébé. Sérieusement, Darren – j'essaie ne pas te sauter dessus depuis cinq bonnes minutes, et je pourrais avoir un orgasme rien qu'en observant ton corps nu et mouillé et parfait, et tu trouves rien d'autre à dire que _bébé _?_

Darren commença à s'approcher très dangereusement de Chris, comme s'il était au ralenti, un t-shirt et un bermuda en jean à la main, l'autre main occupée à tenir la serviette (qui tombait tout de même), et Chris n'arrivait plus vraiment à avoir aucune pensée cohérente de quelque forme que ce soit. Le bouclé appuya l'un de ses genoux contre le bord du lit et se pencha, soulevant les draps et les oreillers. Chris n'osait plus bouger, ou respirer d'ailleurs, mais la question _qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel_ lui brûlait les lèvres, si bien qu'il se racla la gorge pour prononcer ces mots, ce qui fit sursauter Darren – apparemment concentré dans sa mystérieuse tâche. Comme si ce dernier avait compris la question silencieuse de Chris, il dit simplement, d'un air nonchalant :

« Oh, euh, je cherche mon caleçon. J'avais posé un caleçon rouge, propre, sur l'oreiller tout à l'heure je crois et – »

Peu importe ce que disait Darren après ces derniers mots, Chris ne l'entendait pas, il n'entendait plus rien à part le bourdonnement incessant dans ses oreilles, comme si son cerveau était en surchauffe et que son corps tout entier avait planté à la pensée de Darren en caleçon rouge, avec son os du bassin et ses hanches arrondies et son ventre de bébé et ses muscles des bras et – Chris avait cru sentir le souffle de Darren contre sa joue, mais il devait certainement se tromper ; cela ne pouvait pas être possible, parce que si jamais le souffle de Darren était contre sa joue cela voudrait dire que Darren était très, très près, trop près même et ce n'était simplement _pas _possible.

Lorsque sa vision se réajusta à nouveau, Chris s'aperçut que Darren était en fait très près, c'était possible apparemment, et qu'il le fixait avec des yeux ronds – pas aussi ronds que ceux de Chris, cependant, parce que Chris pouvait jurer que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites bientôt s'il continuait comme cela.

« Chris, ça va ? T'es assez rouge là, et tu respire bizarre », demanda Darren d'une voix assez tremblante, et ses joues étaient un peu roses, tandis que ses lèvres étaient légèrement entrouvertes, et, une fois encore, Darren Criss prouvait que l'on pouvait être terriblement mignon et atrocement sexy à la fois.

Chris ne répondit rien, bien qu'il ait entendu la question de son ami ; il ne répondait pas parce qu'il n'osait pas répondre, parce qu'il n'avait même pas la force de souffler un simple _oui_, et il ne faisait plus confiance du tout à tout son corps, ou son esprit, en cet instant. Darren fronça légèrement les sourcils, s'approchant de plus en plus, et à présent les gouttelettes qui glissaient le long de ses bouclettes noires atterrissaient sur les jambes de Chris, et ce dernier pouvait même sentir le gel douche utilisé par l'autre homme quelques minutes auparavant émaner de ses bras qui s'avançaient vers le lit ; ce fut lorsque Darren voulut appuyer ses mains contre le matelas, mais que ses paumes atterrirent autre part, qu'il comprit ce qui arrivait à Chris. Il n'osait plus bouger ses mains, et baissa doucement le regard afin de s'assurer que ce qu'il pensait qui était en train de se passer, et il eut confirmation exacte en voyant l'entrejambe de Chris qui... rencontrait des difficultés face à l'espace confiné de son pantalon de pyjama. Il releva le regard vers Chris, et vit ses yeux bleu vert grand ouverts, les pupilles dilatées au maximum, berçant dans la peur, l'embarras et... le désir ?

Darren s'approcha un peu plus, alors que Chris essayait de ne pas oublier de respirer, et ce dernier sentit de douces lèvres mouillées contre les siennes. Pendant une seconde, ils en oublièrent de fermer les yeux, et Chris se perdait dans l'or noisette de Darren, tandis que Darren se noyait dans la mer azur de Chris, et ils fermèrent leurs paupières. Le baiser était simple, et il aurait été chaste si Darren n'avait pas massé l'entrejambe de Chris avec ses mains qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un millimètre de l'endroit où elles s'étaient posées il y a une minute à peine, et soudain le baiser devint plus bestial, plus vif, et Darren mordilla doucement la lèvre inférieure de Chris, la faisant rouler entre ses lèvres, et Chris ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir, puis un deuxième, suivi d'un grognement et, enfin, d'un gémissement fort et clair, et il fut heureux de savoir que ses parents étaient dans le jardin, et sa sœur devant la télévision, probablement assez fort pour ne pas les entendre.

Alors que Chris se laissait totalement faire, Darren profita d'un moment de pure faiblesse pour poser ses lèvres entrouvertes à nouveau sur celles de Chris, entrouvertes également, et le baiser était désormais mouillé ; Chris remarqua à peine que Darren avait fait glisser sa langue dans sa bouche, et ne s'en rendit compte seulement quand cette langue caressa doucement la sienne, ce qui lui valut un autre gémissement, étouffé cette fois-ci. Darren fit remonter le genou auparavant appuyé contre le matelas afin qu'il se trouve entre les cuisses du plus jeune, qui était désormais un tas de gémissements et soupirs désespérés alors qu'il se laissa se faire allonger sur le matelas, et Darren s'allongea au-dessus de lui. Ce dernier s'arrêta un instant pour se dire que, _merde_, son corps et celui de Chris allaient tellement bien ensemble, comblant chaque creux et épousant chaque forme à la perfection ; c'était quelque chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant, malgré sa longue liste de conquêtes à l'université et lorsqu'il faisait ses petits boulots de musicien vagabond, et cela ne fit qu'augmenter son envie d'embrasser l'homme en dessous de lui, de le sentir gémir dans sa bouche, et soupirer contre son visage.

Darren sépara ses lèvres de celles de Chris et baissa la tête afin de s'attaquer à sa mâchoire, puis à son cou, descendant sur une clavicule, puis entre les deux clavicules, là où l'on pouvait sentir les pulsations du pouls de Chris, où il prit soin de laisser un baiser affamé qui formerait sûrement un suçon dans quelques heures, mais à cet instant précis, aucun des deux n'était dans un état assez conscient pour s'en soucier. Chris, bien que court-circuité, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point Darren connaissait bien son corps et ses points sensibles, malgré le fait qu'ils fassent cela pour la première fois, et lorsque le guitariste remonta contre son oreille et donna un peu d'attention à ses lobes et l'arrière de ses oreilles tout en caressant l'entrejambe du plus jeune avec son genou, Chris agrippa ses mains là où il le pouvait, par peur de ne s'évanouir de plaisir ou simplement de quitter la Terre s'il ne se raccrochait pas à _n'importe _quoi, et serra les fesses de Darren tout en donnant un coup de bassin en l'air, faisait gémir le bouclé pour la première fois – et dieu comme c'était bon, ce sentiment de jouissance, de fierté, et ce frisson d'extase qui le parcouraient rien que d'entendre le son sortir de sa bouche et vibrer contre son cou, et de savoir qu'il l'avait lui-même provoqué.

Afin de répondre, Darren baissa son genou, se plaçant de façon symétrique à celle de Chris, et donna à son tour un coup de hanche, puis un deuxième, et les deux hommes gémirent simultanément à la friction de leurs érections, malgré la serviette rouge de Darren et les vêtements de Chris, et Darren n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de se frotter contre Chris ; ce dernier répondait de la même manière, et, même s'il voulait que ce moment ne se termine jamais et avait envie de faire gémir le guitariste pour le restant de ses jours, lorsque Darren se replaça face à lui et l'embrassa à nouveau, jouant une fois encore avec sa langue, et plaça sa main entre leurs deux douloureuses érections, Chris se sentit partir, et se raccrocha à Darren comme il le pouvait, ses ongles s'appuyant sur la peau de son dos, sur ses omoplates, le griffant, parce qu'il jurait pouvoir _sentir_ le matelas se dérober en-dessous de lui, et, rien qu'en pensant que Chris jouissait en dessous de lui, contre sa main et son bassin, Darren le suivit, et il eut l'impression de continuellement tomber, et embrassait Chris comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'il ferait de sa vie.

Le baiser perdit de son intensité au fur et à mesure que leurs orgasmes respectifs s'évanouissaient, et Darren finit par embrasser simplement Chris sur les lèvres, comme tout cela avait commencé, ironiquement. Il plaçait de petits baisers aussi doux que des plumes sur les lèvres du plus jeune, et Chris souriait si fort qu'il en avait mal aux joues, ce qui fit glousser Darren contre sa bouche, sans pour autant l'arrêter dans son élan de baisers, au grand soulagement de Chris.

Ils restèrent ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, Darren au-dessus et Chris en-dessous, jusqu'à ce que l'effet d'intimité qui s'installe après un orgasme ne s'efface complètement, les laissant mal à l'aise et incertains, la réalisation coulant lentement dans leurs veines, remontant avec peine jusqu'à leurs neurones et cerveaux, afin d'atteindre leur consciences. Darren avait enfoui son visage dans le cou de Chris, les lèvres contre sa peau, pressant un long baiser – qui était tellement léger qu'on pouvait à peine dire que c'était un vrai baiser – avant que Chris ne bouge un peu, sous Darren, soudainement conscient qu'il venait de jouir dans son caleçon et son pyjama, et que la situation était très inconfortable. Il déglutit avec bien du mal, et se racla la gorge.

« Euh, je – je ferais mieux d'aller prendre ma douche », déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque et plus grave que d'habitude, ce qui, curieusement et malgré son récent orgasme, eut le don d'exciter un peu Darren, qui secoua mentalement sa tête parce que c'était juste tordu d'être tout émoustillé rien qu'au son d'une voix rauque – même si cette voix était celle de Chris Colfer, jeune homme totalement inconscient de son sex-appeal et qu'il venait de faire jouir rien qu'en se frottant contre lui et en l'embrassant un peu partout, et, rien qu'à cette pensée, la verge de Darren lui envoya un signal douloureux, comme pour lui dire que c'était encore trop tôt pour avoir ce genre de pensées.

Il fit un signe de tête à Chris, et ce dernier s'enleva de sa précédente place en-dessous de lui puis partit en direction de la salle de bain. Darren se releva, souffla lorsqu'il sentit la serviette collante contre sa peau, et décida de se nettoyer afin de s'habiller. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en prenant le caleçon rouge dans sa main, et remercia le vêtement – dans sa tête, bien sûr. Il n'était pas encore atteint au point de parler à des vêtements... quoi qu'il aimait avoir des conversations avec sa chemise à carreaux préférée.

Cela se passait évidemment de commentaires.

Il fit un grand sourire et se laissa tomber sur le lit, soupirant de contentement, le caleçon rouge serré contre son torse.

Ils allaient devoir en parler, mais pas maintenant. Maintenant, Darren savourait l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, et essayait de ne pas penser à la gêne qui suivrait, et, surtout, le questionnement inévitable qui allait bien vite résonner dans sa tête.


	6. Promises

Bon, bon. Honte à moi, je me suis trompée de chapitre en postant, du coup voilà un chapitre en plus ! Celui là est le chapitre **qui précède le second "Road Trip"**. Désolée pour le léger bug, et merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer pour ceux qui avaient déjà lu !

* * *

Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux prêts à sortir, ce qui sous-entendait plutôt s'être remis de leurs précédentes émotions et de leur embarras profond qu'être coiffés et habillés, Chris finit enfin par se décider à emmener Darren marcher un peu dans la ville – au grand plaisir de ce dernier, qui adorait les longues balades. Ils passèrent donc leur matinée à déambuler dans les rues de la fameuse petite ville de Clovis, avec ses commerces et ses coins pittoresques de pure campagne. Malgré le fait qu'il ait grandi ici même, dans ce milieu assez rural, Chris était un garçon de la ville plus que tout, et les sols de bétons ainsi que les effluves des pots d'échappements de Los Angeles lui manquaient énormément lorsqu'il venait en vacances chez ses parents ; Darren, au contraire, avait tout sauf l'air d'un homme qui avait grandi dans le centre-ville de San Francisco : il passa le plus clair de leur promenade à sautiller partout, s'excitant comme un enfant le jour de Noël lorsqu'il voyait une ferme ou même un vache. Malgré les évènements embarrassants du matin même, et la culpabilité qui envahissait son esprit, Chris ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver Darren adorable, et de sourire à chacune de ses expressions d'émerveillement. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le petit centre-ville de Clovis, là où se trouvaient quelques restaurants et boutiques, Darren insista pour aller chez le glacier du coin, parce que _« Non mais Chris, est-ce que tu as vu les parfums qu'il y a ? »_, mais également – et surtout – parce qu'il avait vraiment envie de faire plaisir à Chris, et lui offrir une glace. Enfin, il ne dirait pas la deuxième raison à haute voix.

Chris se laissa traîner jusque chez le glacier, et Darren lui proposa d'aller leur trouver une table pendant qu'il irait commander, ce que Chris fit, parce que, de toute façon, il savait que Darren choisirait exactement les bons parfums pour sa coupe. Il choisit une une table dans un coin assez isolé de la boutique, près d'une fenêtre qui donnait sur les champs d'une ferme voisine, et se laissa tomber dans une des deux chaises, soupirant avant d'enlever sa veste. Il tourna la tête afin de voir où Darren en était avec le choix des glaces, et vit ce dernier au comptoir, attendant que leurs coupes soient prêtes. Darren aperçut Chris qui le regardait furtivement, et lui fit un rapide signe de main accompagné d'un clin d'œil. Chris fit un sourire faussement réjoui, et se tourna de sorte à être dos à Darren. _Qu'il aille se faire foutre, lui et ses sourires et ses clins d'œil à la con,_ pensa-t-il en froissant une serviette en papier d'un air absent. Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers ce qui s'était passé ce matin, dans sa chambre, sur son lit, et Darren choisit ce moment précis pour revenir avec une énorme coupe de glace – ce garçon avait vraiment un timing des plus horribles. Il posa le large récipient sur la table, au milieu, et partit chercher des pailles et cuillères. Une fois qu'il prit place sur la chaise en face de Chris, ce dernier le fixa avec un regard interrogateur. Darren lui fit un signe de tête, comme pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

« Que – quoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? demanda Darren d'un air anxieux.

- Euh, Darren... Il y a une coupe de glace sur cette table.

- Je sais ! Je viens de l'apporter, tu vois, et je pense que j'ai bien choisi les parfums, sourit Darren.

- Mais on est deux.

- Ça aussi, je le sais, Chris ! Je suis blessé que tu pense que je suis aussi nul que ça en maths, s'exclama Darren en mettant la main sur son torse, faisant semblant d'être vexé.

Il se sentit obligé d'expliquer lorsqu'il aperçut le regard perçant de Chris.

- C'est juste que – ils avaient des super formules pour deux, et ça avait l'air trop bon ! Regarde la taille de cette coupe ! C'est un bol géant !

- Avec les petits cœurs en décoration ? Soupira le plus jeune.

Darren haussa les épaules, l'air totalement indifférent.

- C'est une formule pour les couples, normalement, il me semble. »

Après cette dernière remarque que Chris prit le soin d'ignorer, ils s'attaquèrent à leur glace qui fondait à une vitesse phénoménale et savourèrent les parfums trois chocolats, noix de coco et gingembre. _Gingembre ?_

« Gingembre, Dare ? Sérieusement ? Lança Chris, plein de sarcasme.

- Je crois que certains couples l'utilisent comme aphrodisiaque, j'ai entendu des -

- Non, tu crois...

- Bah, dit-il avec un geste de cuillère, cette coupe porte bien son nom de Cupidon, alors ! »

Lorsqu'il entendit ces derniers mots, Chris ne put s'empêcher d'avaler de travers sa bouchée de glace – et la sensation gelée qui descendait d'un seul coup, du mauvais côté de la gorge, c'était moyen comme sensation. Le jeune homme fut pris d'une toux incontrôlable, et Darren le regardait d'un air plutôt paniqué. Il se leva aussi rapidement qu'il le put et tapota sur le dos de Chris, impuissant face à la toux de ce dernier. Au bout de quelques secondes (qui parurent une éternité), Chris réussit à se calmer un peu, et sa respiration retrouva un semblant de normal. Ses joues étaient rouges, et des larmes menaçaient de tomber au bord de ses yeux – Darren, qui avait entre temps repris sa place, ne put s'empêcher d'arrêter son regard quelques secondes sur le visage de son ami. Chris leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? Oh, je me suis craché de la glace dessus, c'est ça ? S'exclama-t-il.

- Non, non, je – t'es parfait, souffla Darren.

- Oh. »

Darren se maudit dès que les mots sortirent de sa bouche, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait pu y faire grand-chose ; lorsque Chris se trouvait en face de lui, il semblait oublier comment former des phrases cohérentes mais, surtout, comment ne pas se ridiculiser en avouant des choses ridicules. Comme lui dire qu'il était parfait, par exemple. Il était bien évidemment parfait mais Darren ne pouvait pas lui dire comme cela, en simple ami. Simple ami qui avait la main contre l'entrejambe du plus jeune à peine deux heures plus tôt, mais ami tout de même. Il y avait quelques limites parce que Chris était Chris et que Darren... disons que la situation était quelque peu compliquée. Du moins, c'était ce que Darren en ressortait. _Compliqué._ Comme la fois où Darren avait essayé de finir un Rubik's Cube tout seul, lorsqu'il avait dix ans. Il avait fini par courir dans la chambre de son frère en pleurant, disant qu'il n'y arriverait jamais et que c'était la chose la plus difficile du monde – Chuck avait bien ri, avait posé sa basse sur son lit et avait aidé à finir le Rubik's Cube en bon héros qu'il était, et Darren avait ensuite découvert en grandissant qu'il y avait des choses bien plus compliquées qu'un Rubik's Cube – même si cette sale bête donnait tout de même du fil à retordre. Cependant, il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait de plus compliqué que sa relation avec Chris. Oh, il y avait sûrement des choses bien pires, il s'en doutait du haut de ses désormais vingt-quatre ans, mais au fond, on ne change jamais vraiment du gamin que l'on était à dix ans. Alors Darren, bien qu'il avait réussi à éviter la partie larmes coulant à flots, trouvait que tout cela était la chose la plus difficile du monde. Et il doutait bien que Chuck puisse l'aider à résoudre l'énigme, cette fois-ci.

Ils se dépêchèrent d'avaler le reste de leur glace et décidèrent qu'il était temps de quitter la glacerie. Sur le trajet du retour, Darren ne cessait de s'extasier sur les parfums de glace qui lui restaient en bouche, et comme les glaces faites maison étaient des milliards de fois meilleures que les industrielles, et oh peut-être qu'il devrait commencer à faire ses propres glaces lui aussi – _dis tu crois qu'il faut acheter une machine ou on doit tout faire à la main ?_

Chris, bien que quelquefois abasourdi par l'entrain inutile du bouclé, ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et de rire, et il pensa vraiment qu'il avait arrêté de respirer lorsque Darren glissa sa main dans la sienne et qu'il serra fort, balançant leurs bras au même rythme avec leurs doigts entrelacés tout en continuant de marcher. Chris en voulut un peu à Darren, parce que les choses paraissaient toujours si naturelles chez lui, peu importe ce qu'il faisait et avec qui il le faisait, parce que Darren était tout le temps à l'aise et semblait toujours si sûr de lui que des fois cela serrait un peu le cœur de Chris – parce que Chris commençait à vraiment vouloir ce garçon, tout entier, et il ne devait pas. Il ne pouvait pas, mais la réalisation se faisait comme le soleil se lève, tout doucement, à chaque fois que Darren faisait quelque chose comme lui tenir la main, l'appeler _bébé_, dormir avec lui ou même l'aider à atteindre l'orgasme, dernièrement, tiens. A chaque geste du bouclé envers lui, Chris se trouvait toujours un peu plus entiché, presque _amoureux_. Ce n'était pas bon. Pas du tout. Il devait y remédier, et ce le plus vite possible ; tout cela commençait par trouver un moyen de ne pas s'amouracher un peu plus malgré le fait qu'ils allaient passer les vacances d'été ensemble. Chris soupira tout doucement, pour ne pas que Darren l'entende et lui pose des tas de questions, et se demanda soudainement si Ann Arbor était une grande ville et quelles étaient les possibilités de se cacher de quelqu'un.

Chris ne savait pas vraiment combien de temps ils marchèrent ainsi, l'un à côté de l'autre, leurs mains entremêlées et leurs épaules qui s'entrechoquaient à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient – mais le temps lui parut plutôt long, et c'était une bonne chose. Il se sentait bien, parlant simplement avec Darren de tout ce qui leur passait par la tête ; ou, plutôt, tout ce qui passait par la tête de Darren et qu'il partageait avec Chris. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant un large bâtiment bordé de parterres de fleurs, Chris déglutit assez bruyamment, et sa main se resserra involontairement autour de celle du bouclé. Ce dernier avait relevé la tête et observait intensément Chris, comme on observe une équation qui nous semble impossible à résoudre.

Il suivit le regard du jeune homme, et regarda enfin le bâtiment qui l'avait fait s'arrêter net, et ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur les grosses lettres noires qui indiquaient _East Clovis High School_. Darren inspira couramment et tourna à nouveau sa tête vers Chris. Ses yeux bleu s'étaient agrandis, et c'était comme si on pouvait voir la douleur de ses années adolescentes imprimée sur les traits de son visage. Le bouclé caressait doucement la main du plus jeune avec son pouce, dessinant des espèces de cercles, lui disant silencieusement _« Je suis là, je suis là, n'aie pas peur. »_

Chris baissa la tête et laissa échapper un rire amer.

« C'est dingue, ça fait trois ans que je suis sorti de là et... maintenant que je suis devant le bâtiment, j'ai l'impression d'être un peu en avance pour le prochain cours de chimie. »

Darren ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il savait ce qu'avait vécu Chris au lycée, du moins il savait ce que ce dernier voulait bien qu'il sache, car certaines humiliations étaient encore au stade de cicatrices et non d'anecdotes pour le jeune homme, et il ne _pouvait _pas tout raconter, parce que le raconter, ce serait l'entendre, et il voulait oublier. Il voulait faire comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était jamais passé et aller de l'avant, mais il savait que c'était idiot car il n'oublierait jamais vraiment. Si, désormais, il était devenu le jeune homme qu'il était, c'était en partie à cause de ces années. Il était assez fier de ce qu'il était devenu, mais il n'était pas vraiment fier de ce qu'il avait vécu. Pas que cela soit de sa faute, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir honte rien que d'y penser.

Cependant, Darren n'avait jamais eu de gros problèmes au lycée, mis à part les râteaux amoureux et fêtes secrètement alcoolisées découvertes par les parents – le grand habituel, qu'on ne pouvait pas vraiment qualifier de _gros problèmes _mais plutôt _d'expériences obligatoires, _un peu comme des rites de passage. Mais Darren n'avait jamais été humilié lorsqu'il était jeune, bien qu'il ne soit pas vraiment le type habituel du garçon adolescent viril – mais il avait grandi à San Francisco, après tout. Personne ne disait rien, à San Francisco, car on trouvait des gens plus différents les uns que les autres à chaque coin des rues embrumées. Sûrement un des nombreux avantages de cette ville, en plus de la plage.

Il ne pouvait donc pas _comprendre _ce que Chris avait vécu, mais il le _savait. _Et savoir, parfois, c'est largement assez.

Surtout lorsqu'il _savait _que c'était arrivé à Chris. Son Chris, celui qui était si fort désormais, n'avait pas toujours été aussi confiant et rayonnant, et rien que de le _savoir_, Darren voulait construire une machine à remonter le temps rien que pour aller botter les derrières de ces foutus adolescents. Il aurait tellement aimé être avec Chris au lycée.

« Ça paraît tellement... inoffensif, maintenant, lâcha Chris en brisant le silence.

- Parce que ça l'est, Chris. Regarde-toi, dit Darren avec des yeux pleins de tendresse. Regarde-toi, comme tu as grandi... Tout ça, c'est tellement loin, maintenant. Tu pourras y revenir autant que tu veux, mais Clovis est derrière toi maintenant. Un chapitre de ta vie qui s'est fermé.

- Toutes les histoires ont des chapitres plus sombres que d'autres, rit amèrement Chris.

- C'est vrai, soupira le bouclé. Mais tu sais quoi ? Le meilleur dans tout ça ?

- Quoi ?

- C'est que toutes les histoires ont des chapitres heureux. »

Darren avait planté son regard dans celui de Chris, incapable de s'en détacher ; il se plaça face à lui et prit son autre main dans la sienne, balançant leurs mains entre eux, doucement.

« Et toutes les histoires ont des histoires d'amour », continua-t-il.

Il s'approcha lentement du plus jeune sans jamais le quitter du regard, et Chris pouvait jurer que les mains de Darren s'étaient encore resserrées autour des siennes et il aurait mal s'il pouvait sentir autre chose que les battements incontrôlables de son cœur.

« Et certaines histoires d'amour sont plus grandes que tout ce qu'on peut imaginer, tellement grandes qu'elles paraissent impossibles et incompréhensibles – mais elles sont là. »

Sur ces mots, Darren s'approcha plus encore de Chris et brisa le reste de la distance entre leur deux corps en posant délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme. Chris ne savait pas quoi faire, et il laissa son corps réagir comme il l'entendait ; après tout, ils pouvaient toujours parler plus tard, n'est-ce pas ?

Après quelques minutes passées à entremêler ses doigts dans les cheveux de Darren, Chris finit par réaliser qu'ils manquaient tous les deux un peu d'air. Darren, qui avait l'air de comprendre aussi, rompit le baiser. C'était comme s'ils étaient en parfaite synchronisation, plus encore qu'ils ne l'étaient d'habitude.

Ils souriaient tous les deux comme des idiots. De parfaits idiots. De parfaits idiots amoureux.

Darren prit la main de Chris, et ils continuèrent leur chemin, laissant _East Clovis High School _loin, très loin derrière Chris, derrière eux.


	7. Road Trip II

Voilà, tout est rentré dans l'ordre !

* * *

Après avoir regagné la maison des Colfer et mangé un autre délicieux repas préparé par Monica, les deux jeunes hommes firent comme promis et accompagnèrent la famille à la patinoire. Même si Chris agissait comme si le fait de devoir enfiler des _« patins qui pourraient sérieusement être considérés comme des armes blanches » _l'irritait plus que tout, Darren savait très bien qu'il savourait secrètement ces moments trop rares avec ses parents et sa sœur. Le bouclé se sentait même coupable d'avoir demandé à Chris de l'accompagner dans le Michigan – comment avait-il pu croire une seule seconde que Chris serait mieux avec sa bande d'amis qu'il ne connaissait pas plutôt que sa famille qu'il ne voyait que trois fois par an, s'il avait de la chance ? Il secoua la tête et chassa les pensées négatives le plus loin qu'il pouvait ; il préférait ne pas y penser pour l'instant, et profiter de Chris qui profitait de sa famille.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de ce dernier...

« Mais il fait tellement froid ici ! »

Darren ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un léger rire, rempli de tendresse. C'était tellement _Chris._

« Oh, allez papy, arrête de râler et viens sur la piste, lui lança Hannah.

- J'arrive, j'arrive... je finis juste de faire mes lacets », grommela-t-il.

Lorsque Chris commença à prendre _vraiment _longtemps pour « juste faire ses lacets », Darren décida qu'il devait prendre les choses en main. Il prit Chris par les poignets et l'aida à se relever avant de le traîner vers la piste.

« Darren ! Lâche-moi, je peux y aller tout seul !

- Visiblement non, rit le bouclé. Allez, Chris, viens avec nous !

- Darren ! Attends... c'est juste que...

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Chris ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- J'ai un peu peur de tomber en fait, marmonna rapidement Chris. Vas-y, juge moi.

Darren le regarda avec des yeux ronds et attendris, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Il resserra son étreinte autour des poignets de Chris.

- Chris... T'es juste adorable ! S'exclama-t-il à la grande surprise de ce dernier. Tu sais très bien que je te jugerai jamais... Et que je te laisserai jamais tomber non plus », dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Chris eut l'étrange impression que Darren ne parlait plus vraiment de patin à glace.

Cependant, il n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'y méditer, car Darren le tira sur la piste malgré ses nombreuses protestations. Et vraiment, il n'allait pas se plaindre : quelques minutes et quelques cris plus tard, Chris riait à plein poumons avec sa sœur et le bouclé, Rick et Monica les observant depuis la terrasse du café à côté de la piste. Darren ne lui avait pas lâché la main une seule fois, même lorsque Chris lui avait assuré qu'il savait très bien se débrouiller tout seul ; néanmoins, ce dernier n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre. C'était toujours agréable, le contact physique avec Darren, plus que cela ne l'était avec n'importe qui d'autre – Chris n'avait d'ailleurs jamais été un grand fan du toucher. Il s'était toujours senti mal à l'aise avec les étreintes, tenir la main de quelqu'un ou même toucher une épaule... mais avec Darren, c'était différent. Darren rendait les choses tellement plus simples, plus naturelles. Il était un peu magique, au fond. Chris sourit à cette pensée.

Après avoir passé deux bonnes heures à glisser sur la piste et à rire comme des énergumènes, pour ensuite rejoindre les parents afin de boire des chocolats bien chauds et manger d'énormes glaces (et vraiment, Chris laissa échapper un rire amer que personne ne comprit vraiment à la vue des coupes glacées), il était temps de rentrer à la maison. Hannah commençait à fatiguer, et les deux amis devraient bientôt partir pour le Michigan... Le cœur de Chris se serra un peu à l'idée de laisser sa famille une fois de plus, mais ses battements redoublèrent lorsqu'il pensa qu'il allait rencontrer les Starkids – et vivre avec eux le temps de ses vacances. Il était un fan avant tout.

Monica passa les heures suivantes à courir partout afin d'être sûre que les valises de son fils étaient bien faites et bouclées. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il oublie des affaires, et c'était son rôle de mère que de s'en assurer ! Elle ne put s'empêcher, ce faisant, de vérifier que Darren avait bien tout également. Ces quelques jours passés en la compagnie du jeune homme l'avaient vraiment fait l'apprécier, et elle était vraiment heureuse de penser qu'il faisait partie de la vie de Chris – déjà, parce qu'il pouvait veiller sur lui, mais surtout parce qu'il le rendait heureux. Malgré ce que Chris avait pu lui dire lors de cette fameuse conversation de nuit dans la cuisine, elle savait très bien qu'il se passait quelque chose de plus. Elle était _maman. _Elle savait ces choses là.

« Les garçons, je veux pas vous stresser ou quoi que ce soit, mais vous devriez commencer à y aller si vous voulez être dans le Michigan assez tôt... Le voyage est long, vous savez.

- C'est vrai ça, s'exclama Monica. Pourquoi vous ne prenez pas plutôt l'avion ? C'est tellement plus rapide !

- Maman, soupira Chris, on vient de passer trois mois à être trimballés à travers le monde en avion. On est un peu dégoûtés des nuages, là.

- Et en plus, ça nous donne l'occasion de se faire un petit _road trip_ ! S'extasia Darren. On pourra s'arrêter quelque part pour dormir, et ça va être sympa de traverser le pays ensemble !

- Si on veut, grommela Chris, mais je te préviens Darren, si tu roules comme un dingue, je descends de la voiture.

- Quoi, moi ? Je suis un excellent chauffeur ! S'indigna le bouclé.

- On verra ça cette nuit... »

Les parents Colfer ne purent s'empêcher de rire devant l'interaction des deux jeunes hommes. Le _road trip _risquait d'être plein de rebondissements.

Une heure plus tard, après des au revoir déchirants (autant pour Chris que pour Darren – il adorait vraiment les Colfer) et quelques recommandations de Monica pour son fils, les deux amis se trouvaient sur la route, dans la voiture de Darren, comme ils l'étaient deux jours auparavant.

Ils étaient tous les deux heureux de s'être arrêtés chez la famille de Chris, cela leur avait permis de faire une petite coupure avant la folie d'Ann Arbor, et servait aussi de transition après les mois de tournée, géniaux mais difficiles pour le mental. Chris avait partagé une grande partie de lui avec Darren, et ce dernier se sentait... _spécial. _Après tout, combien de personnes sur Terre pouvaient-elles se vanter d'avoir rencontré et passé un week-end avec la famille de Chris Colfer ? Darren n'en savait trop rien, mais il était presque sûr que le nombre était assez réduit.

Ils roulèrent pendant de longues heures, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour les besoins physiologiques indispensables, ou boire un café, ou même prendre des photos. Darren répétait qu'il voulait prendre son temps – « Chris, on n'a pas l'occasion de faire un _road trip _ensemble tous les jours ! », « Heureusement, tiens », avait grommelé Chris en réponse. Bien que le bouclé essayait tant bien que mal de paraître sérieux et de prendre des photos des paysages autour d'eux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être l'habituel bout-en-train, et ce fut ainsi que la carte mémoire de son appareil photo fut bourrée de photos de Chris tout seul, Chris avec lui, Chris dans la voiture, Chris dehors, Chris avec un café à la main, Chris qui regardait la carte...

« Mais Darren ! Arrête ça, tu conduis je te rappelle ! S'était-t-il exclamé lorsque ce dernier avait pris une photo de Chris tout en tenant le volant.

- Oh, c'est bon, c'est juste une photo ! Détends-toi, bébé. »

Chris grogna en entendant le surnom affectif, et Darren lui répondit avec un clin d'œil. Il soupira. Plus dragueur que Darren Criss ? Il avait bien peur que ce fut impossible.

Après avoir roulé toute la nuit et une bonne partie de la journée en alternant toutes les deux heures (parce que Chris insistait lorsque les yeux de Darren se fermaient un peu tout seuls), les deux acolytes décidèrent qu'il était peut-être temps de faire une pause. Ils se trouvaient à Lincoln, dans le Nebraska. Darren aimait assez le côté pittoresque, et Chris ne fit aucun commentaire – il avait eu tout le pittoresque qu'il voulait lors de son enfance à Clovis, merci bien.

« Ça fait vingt-quatre heures qu'on roule, houa, siffla Darren lorsqu'il descendirent de la voiture en s'étirant.

- Ouais... Je sais pas comment on a fait, répondit Chris.

- Beaucoup de café. Et ça a pas mal aidé de se relayer, on a pu dormir chacun notre tour. Même si tu m'as lâchement abandonné pendant la nuit, chigna-t-il.

- Oh, s'il te plaît, Darren, arrête de faire l'enfant. T'aurais peut-être préféré que je reste éveillé pour te tenir compagnie, et que j'ai un accident en m'endormant au volant plus tard ?

- Arrête de râler, je rigolais, dit le bouclé en lui pinçant le nez. Allez, viens, on va essayer de trouver un hôtel. J'en peux plus des sièges de la voiture.

- Tu pourrais acheter une voiture plus confortable, en même temps...

- Quoi ? S'exclama Darren, indigné. Cette voiture m'accompagne depuis mes seize ans, Chris ! C'était ma première voiture ! Je l'aime tellement... tellement de souvenirs, renchérit-il en caressant le capot vert sapin de l'automobile.

- En fait, t'es comme les clichés... Tu traites ta voiture comme une personne à part entière...

- Parce que c'en est une, Chris ! Comment peux-tu être aussi insensible ? Ne l'écoute pas, Clyde, il est méchant, chuchota-t-il à l'attention de la voiture.

- Est-ce que tu parles vraiment à... Oh, merde, d'accord, t'es vraiment dingue, soupira Chris.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes », sourit Darren en prenant la main du plus jeune, commençant à déambuler dans la rue à la recherche d'un hôtel convenable.

Chris ne répondit rien, et se laissa guider par Darren qui chantonnait doucement. Il n'avait rien à répliquer, parce qu'il aimait vraiment le côté un peu fou de Darren. Étrangement, cela lui faisait garder les pieds sur Terre. Il avait arrêté d'essayer de comprendre depuis longtemps, de toute façon.

Il eut l'étrange impression que leurs vacances ne faisaient que commencer.


	8. Happy Go Lucky Me

Et voilà, désolée pour l'attente ! Je viens de rentrer en terminale et je m'attendais à beaucoup moins de boulot... Enfin, la suite est là !

Fans de StarKids, ne vous inquiétez pas : la bande du Michigan débarque bientôt.

Enjoy et n'oubliez pas que vous pouvez me suivre sur Twitter ( briecks) !

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, ils avaient trouvé un hôtel assez confortable, bien qu'assez différent des quatre étoiles et plus auxquels ils avaient été habitués lors de la tournée ; mais différent, c'était bien. Différent était ce dont ils avaient besoin en ce moment.

D'ailleurs, Darren ne cessait de s'extasier devant l'hôtel (qui était en fait une sorte de gros chalet entièrement en bois), disant que c'était parfait pour communier avec la nature et se vider la tête et se reposer et plein d'autres choses encore, mais Chris avait arrêté d'écouter et se contentait de regarder avec tendresse son bouclé qui sautait partout, ses yeux noisettes si gros et lumineux qu'ils devenaient presque dorés. Si écouter Darren débiter des conneries de hippie lui permettait de le voir ainsi, alors Chris n'allait pas se plaindre.

Une fois qu'ils eurent réglé les problèmes administratifs, ils s'installèrent dans leur chambre – qui, comme par hasard, ne contenait qu'un lit double. Le hasard faisait de drôles de choses. Un peu cliché, selon Chris. Carrément génial, selon Darren.

« Je te préviens, Darren, je prends le côté du lit près de la fenêtre. Je veux pas être près de la porte, exigea Chris.

- T'inquiètes Colfer, je suis là pour te protéger », fut la réponse du bouclé alors qu'il posa sa valise sur le côté du lit près de la porte, tout en faisant son éternel clin d'œil.

Il semblait faire pas mal de clins d'œil à Chris, ces derniers jours. Une fois encore, ce dernier ne s'en plaignait pas.

Ils décidèrent qu'ils étaient trop fatigués et avaient besoin de se reposer avant de reprendre la route pour une autre douzaine d'heures, ainsi, au grand désespoir de Darren, ils se mirent d'accord pour rester dans la chambre ce soir-là et ne pas aller se promener.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux complètements exténués, Chris entra en trombe dans la salle de bain, où Darren se brossait les dents, un t-shirt à la main.

Chris était énervé, en effet. La raison n'était pas vraiment claire, cependant ; probablement un mauvais mélange de la fatigue due à la tournée et au voyage, peut-être aussi un peu la multitude de questions que le jeune homme se posait depuis quelques jours... Disons plutôt que c'était _en grande partie _dû à toutes ces questions, à propos de Darren et de ce qu'ils étaient vraiment désormais, et d'autres choses encore.

Chris était perdu, et s'il y avait bien une chose que Chris Colfer détestait par dessus tout, c'était perdre le contrôle.

« Darren ! C'est quoi tout ça ?

- De quoi tu parles ? Répondit distraitement le bouclé.

- Tout ça, là ! Tout ce bordel qui traîne partout ! Regarde, une chaussette... Un jean... Un caleçon ! Darren, range tes affaires, merde !

- Wow, Chris, détends-toi un peu ! C'est juste des fringues ! Et on est dans une chambre d'hôtel, on part demain matin... C'est pas si grave...

- Oh, voilà, l'éternelle réponse de Darren Criss ! _C'est pas si grave _! Et si ça l'est, Darren ? Si c'est grave ? Tu me fais chier avec ton éternel bordel, _juste des fringues_, non c'est pas juste des fringues ! C'est tout, Darren, tout, tu laisses toujours tout traîner, on sait jamais où ça va avec toi, parce que rien n'est jamais en ordre ! »

A ce stade, Chris n'en avait plus rien à faire des murs relativement fins de la chambre (l'hôtel n'était pas très peuplé, de toute façon), et il s'était mis à hurler sur Darren, son visage déformé par la colère ; et même complètement vexé et en colère aussi, Darren ne put s'empêcher de penser que, même comme cela, il était plutôt beau.

Cependant, Darren était un sanguin et la colère submergea très vite toutes ses autres émotions. Il s'avança vers Chris.

« Ah ouais ? Parce que c'est _moi_ le problème, entre nous deux ? Tu crois vraiment ça, Chris ?

- Je vois pas ce que ça pourrait être d'autre, rétorqua le plus jeune.

- Vraiment ? Tu vois pas, s'exclama Darren en haussant le ton. Parce que moi je vais te confier quelque chose, Chris. C'est pas moi qui fous la merde entre nous ! Moi, je suis à tes pieds depuis belle lurette et j'attends un signe, ne serait-ce qu'un petit signe ridiculement minuscule, pour pouvoir enfin être avec toi ! Tu t'es jamais demandé pourquoi j'avais quitté Mia ? Pourquoi je suis tout le temps là pour toi, pourquoi je fais toutes ces choses ? Tu crois que j'appelle toute la Terre _bébé_, que je me frotte contre tous mes potes pour qu'on jouisse ensemble dans nos caleçons, que je câline tout le monde comme je le fais avec toi ? Et me dis pas que t'as rien vu venir, Chris, parce que je sais que t'es largement assez intelligent pour avoir reçu tous les signaux !

- Darren...

- Non, le coupa-t-il. Tu sais quoi, Chris ? Tu veux pas de moi, ça me tue, j'abandonne. Tu peux être fier de toi. »

Et sur ces mots, Darren sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui. Chris ne savait pas vraiment si le courant d'air qu'il avait ressenti avait été réel, ou s'il avait frissonné ; mais il était sûr de deux choses : il avait merdé, et les larmes sur ses joues étaient tout sauf imaginaires.

Darren ne savait pas vraiment depuis combien de temps il marchait, mais il commençait à faire vraiment noir dehors, et ses pieds et jambes lui hurlaient d'aller s'allonger et de leur laisser un peu de répit, alors il décida de retourner à la chambre d'hôtel. Devoir faire face à Chris était la dernière chose dont il avait envie à ce moment mais, comme son père lui avait appris très tôt dans la vie, des fois il fallait ravaler sa fierté et être un homme.

Quelques excuses ne feraient pas de mal, après tout.

Le bouclé ne regrettait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait dit car c'était tout ce qu'il pensait, tout ce qu'il accumulait depuis des mois maintenant sans même s'en rendre compte, mais il regrettait la façon dont il l'avait dit. Il détestait se disputer avec Chris, et il se détestait pour lui avoir hurlé dessus. Chris était loin d'être fragile, contrairement à l'idée que les gens se faisaient souvent de lui, mais Darren s'en voulait de s'en être pris à lui de cette façon.

Même si c'était Chris qui avait commencé, au fond.

Alors que le bouclé était presque arrivé à la chambre d'hôtel, il entendit une voix murmurer quelque chose ; il n'eut pas besoin d'une seconde de plus pour reconnaître Chris. Peut-être était-il au téléphone ?

Pourquoi Darren s'en souciait-il autant, de toute façon ?

Ce dernier soupira et continua d'avancer et il put apercevoir, à une dizaine de mètres d'où il se trouvait, Chris au téléphone. Rien de très surprenant, donc. Il s'apprêtait à s'approcher encore et aller parler au jeune homme, mais il fut interrompu par un homme qui passa devant lui sans même le voir, marchant directement vers Chris. Les poings de Darren se serrèrent. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Chris, sûrement trop absorbé dans sa conversation téléphonique, ne remarqua pas l'homme qui s'approcha et balança son téléphone par terre d'un coup de main.

« Hé ! Ça va pas la tête, Dar— vous êtes qui ? »

Le cœur de Darren battait la chamade. Il pensa qu'il devait aller aider Chris, parce qu'il faisait très noir et cet homme était très louche, mais il se retrouva complètement paralysé par la peur qu'il n'arrive quelque chose. Paradoxe à la con.

« Tais-toi et donne-moi ton fric, dit l'homme d'une voix rauque.

- Vous— vous devez faire erreur, je... Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi...

- Ta gueule ! Donne-moi ton fric, _maintenant _! »

Darren vit l'homme s'approcher d'un coup sec et attraper Chris par la gorge, et ce fut à ce moment que l'information parvint à son cerveau. Il pensa à tout à la fois : l'adolescence de Chris, les moqueries, l'école difficile, les mecs du même genre qui lui faisaient du mal, la nouvelle vie plus sûre de Chris... Chris qui vivait encore une fois une agression.

Le sang ne fit qu'un tour dans son corps, et il courut vers l'homme.

Il se jeta sur la forme indistincte. L'homme était plus grand que lui, mais Darren avait une force insoupçonnable dans les bras ; il réussit donc à maîtriser l'agresseur et à le plaquer au sol. Il lui lança son poing, qui lui atterrit droit dans la mâchoire avec un lourd _crac_. L'homme ne bougea plus pendant quelques secondes, et alors que Darren avait baissé sa garde, il attaqua à nouveau et roula au dessus de Darren. Il lui mit un coup de poing dans la lèvre inférieure, et en voyant Chris avec son téléphone, sur le point d'appeler la police, il se releva et partit en courant aussi vite qu'il pouvait.

Darren était au sol et, après avoir essayé de se lever et d'avoir vu toute la Terre tourner, il pensa qu'il ferait mieux d'y rester.

Chris soupira d'un souffle tremblotant. Il se baissa et s'assit à côté de Darren, dans l'herbe. Darren le sentait trembler — ou peut-être était-ce lui. L'adrénaline était au sommet.

Il tendit son bras et posa sa main sur la cuisse de Chris, la serrant fort mais pas trop, juste pour se rassurer. _Il est là, il n'est pas blessé, tout va bien. _Il ne savait pas vraiment combien de fois il répéta cela en boucle dans sa tête, mais il n'arrêta pas tant qu'il n'en était pas persuadé.

« T'es vraiment dingue, finit par dire Chris avec un rire toujours aussi tremblant.

- Chris... »

La voix du bouclé intrigua Chris, et il se tourna vers lui. Darren se sentit assez en confiance et remis de ses émotions pour s'asseoir plus convenablement, et il blottit son épaule contre celle de Chris. Ce dernier observait Darren avec une attention qui paraissait inhumaine. Darren renifla quelques fois. Merde, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de pleurer.

« Chris... »

Ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer. Mais Darren était comme cela : des fois, il ressentait _trop _de choses en _trop_ peu de temps, et il avait besoin de se libérer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et là, de voir Chris se faire presque blesser, menacer,_ agresser_, il ne pouvait simplement pas retenir ses larmes. Lorsque la première larme coula le long de sa joue, la bouche de Chris s'entrouvrit un peu et il s'avança pour l'essuyer avec son pouce tout en saisissant délicatement le menton du bouclé.

Darren ne s'y attendait pas, mais la sensation était plutôt agréable.

« Je suis désolé, Chris... Tellement désolé... J'ai agi comme un idiot.

- Non, Darren, répondit-il d'une voix ferme. Ne t'excuse pas. C'est moi... C'est vraiment de ma faute. Tout ce que je t'ai dit, je... Je sais pas pourquoi c'est sorti comme ça, pour des fringues qui traînaient. Je suis désolé. »

Darren pensa que deux options se présentaient à lui. Il pouvait choisir ce moment pour en faire une grande discussion à propos de Chris et lui, et surtout eux, mettre tout au clair. Il pouvait également remettre cela à plus tard. Et là, Darren était vraiment très fatigué — et il supposait que Chris aussi, à en juger les cernes sous ses beaux yeux bleu — et il détestait avoir des grandes discussions alors qu'il se sentait à moitié fonctionnel.

Chris et lui, c'était très important. L'une des choses les plus importantes à ses yeux, pour être honnête, et il ne voulait vraiment pas bâcler tout cela sous l'effet de la fatigue. Il opta donc pour la seconde solution.

« Je peux comprendre qu'un boxer rose fluo en plein milieu de la pièce, ça enchante pas vraiment, rit-il. Bon, je propose qu'on aille dormir... Je suis claqué, et t'as l'air dans le même état, observa-t-il en pinçant le bout du nez du plus jeune.

- T'as raison, sourit Chris. On a encore pas mal de route à faire, demain... »

Ils contemplèrent le ciel et les étoiles parfaitement visibles pendant un court instant, profitant de la présence de l'autre en silence, remerciant toutes les puissances possibles là-haut qui les faisaient toujours se retrouver, sains et saufs.

Puis Darren se leva et amena Chris jusqu'à la chambre sans jamais lâcher sa main.

Après avoir passé une nuit encore une fois dans le même lit — qui n'était en vérité _pas _le même lit que les nuits précédentes, mais le principe restait le même — et avoir mangé un petit déjeuner de rois (Chris suspectait Darren d'avoir complètement hypnotisé la cuisinière avec son charme naturel), ils vérifièrent qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié dans la chambre. Chris n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire demi-tour à mi-chemin à cause d'une chaussette ou d'un chargeur de portable laissé derrière, et Darren n'était pas très doué pour se souvenir de ces choses-là.

Darren n'était pas doué pour se souvenir de grand-chose, en fait. C'était plutôt adorable, mais parfois très irritant.

Une fois qu'ils avaient chargé la voiture et que Chris avait inspecté trois fois la chambre (ou quatre, ou dix, honnêtement il n'avait pas compté), Darren insista pour prendre le volant. Chris soupira et le laissa gagner cette fois, pensant que cela occuperait le bouclé pendant deux bonnes heures. Il avait des mails à lire, de toute façon. Et il devait appeler sa mère pour lui assurer qu'ils étaient toujours bien en vie — il ne mentionnera bien sûr pas l'incident de la veille. S'il le faisait, Monica serait capable de les rattraper en moins de temps qu'il ne lui faudrait pour lui expliquer que tout allait bien désormais.

Une fois confortablement assis et la voiture en route, Darren ajusta le rétro afin qu'il soit à sa hauteur ; forcément, lorsque Chris l'utilisait, l'angle ne permettait pas à Darren d'avoir une vue totale de la route derrière eux. Il grimaça lorsqu'il vit que sa petite bagarre de la veille lui avait laissé une légère coupure à la lèvre inférieure. Chris le remarqua alors qu'il était en train de chigner, et il rit doucement.

« Je trouve ça plutôt pas mal. Ça fait _Fight Club_, ajouta-t-il. C'est sexy, _Fight Club. _Enfin, sans tout le côté triste, quoi, renchérit-il maladroitement.

- Chris Colfer viendrait-il de me qualifier de _sexy _? S'exclama Darren en posant sa main sur son propre torse, histoire d'exagérer.

- Regarde la route, Dare. »

Ce fut la seule réponse de Chris. Il n'en fallait pas plus à Darren pour sourire comme un dingue tout en agrippant le volant le long du trajet.


	9. Secretly

Bon, ça fait à peine un mois que j'ai posté le dernier chapitre - je m'améliore, non ? Non ? Bon...

Je pense que ce chapitre vous plaira, il est sympa. L'écrire n'est sûrement pas aussi fun que le lire mais quand même.

Allez, _enjoy_, et moi je retourne à l'écriture... dans ma grotte, tout ça...

Juste une rapide question qui n'a (presque) aucun rapport : Qui est fan des Avengers ici (comics ou film, peu importe) ? Quels sont vos ships ? J'ai des petites idées qui me trottent dans la tête, mais je veux tester un peu les eaux d'abord.

Merci de me lire - encore ! Chaque review me fait sourire à m'en faire craquer la mâchoire.

* * *

Au bout de huit heures de route, et de plusieurs relais et arrêts, Chris vit bien que Darren n'était plus aussi entrain à l'idée de reprendre le volant. Le bouclé était installé dans le fauteuil côté passager et ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls, bien qu'il essayait visiblement de lutter contre la fatigue, en regardant par la fenêtre d'un air absent qui lui était inhabituel en temps normal — mais plutôt normal avec la fatigue accumulée.

« Dare... Si tu peux pas rouler, je peux continuer, proposa-t-il. C'est vraiment pas grave, tu sais. Je vais bien. »

L'affirmation de Chris aurait sûrement été plus crédible s'il n'avait pas baillé à s'en faire craquer la mâchoire juste après cela. Darren lui jeta un regard accusateur — du moins, il fit du mieux que son état de fatigue avancé lui permettait.

« Bon, d'accord, je suis claqué aussi.

- Il reste quatre heures de trajet, soupira le bouclé.

- On fait quoi ? On peut clairement pas continuer de rouler, et —

- Suis-moi. »

Darren sortit de la voiture après avoir quitté sa position plus ou moins confortable sur le siège passager, et Chris l'observa avec un sourcil levé. Que pouvait-il bien faire ?

Il ouvrit la porte de derrière et fit glisser le dossier du siège de droite afin qu'il soit complètement à l'horizontale. Il fit ensuite la même chose au siège du milieu, et celui de gauche. Chris ne semblait toujours pas comprendre, alors il s'allongea sur la banquette improvisée et montra l'espace vide à côté de lui avec la main.

« Votre lit est prêt et vous attend, monsieur Colfer », dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Chris leva un sourcil, la bouche ouverte. Il croisa les bras, l'air d'essayer de comprendre ce que faisait Darren et de peser le pour et le contre. Soudain, Darren l'arrêta en levant une main en l'air.

« Attends ! Deux secondes », dit-il en se retournant pour fouiller dans le coffre.

Il en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard, une couverture et un oreiller à la main. Le sourcil de Chris se leva encore plus haut. Darren lui sourit d'un air séducteur tout en défroissant la couverture afin de l'étendre sur lui, laissant un côté ouvert afin que Chris s'y glisse.

« Bon, tu viens ou pas ?

- Darren... On va arriver trop tard, après...

- Chris, soupira-t-il d'un air sérieux. Sérieusement, mes potes n'en ont rien à faire de l'heure à laquelle on arrive. Tant qu'on arrive dans la semaine et vivants », finit-il avec un sourire qui avait presque l'air nostalgique.

Cette phrase sembla suffire à convaincre Chris, qui soupira d'un air résigné — toutefois sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. Darren tapota une nouvelle fois l'espace vide à côté de lui de sa main, et Chris aurait presque pu jurer qu'il _sautillait _de joie malgré sa position allongée. Il sortit de la voiture et gagna la banquette arrière qu'il observa un petit instant, l'air de reconsidérer à nouveau la question et de revoir tous ses arguments. Cependant, Darren (_stupide Darren_, qui le connaissait bien trop) ne lui laissa pas le temps de questionner ce choix une fois de plus et le tira par la main afin de le faire tomber sur les fauteuils à l'horizontale. Chris ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri, et Darren le regarda en riant.

« T'es adorable », lui dit-il en le regardant tendrement.

Chris n'eut même pas le temps de trouver quoi répondre que Darren avait quitté la banquette arrière. Il releva le haut du corps rapidement et observa le bouclé. Darren, qui avait apparemment compris la question silencieuse que Chris se posait, tourna la tête alors qu'il était entre le siège conducteur et la banquette.

« Je ferme juste deux, trois trucs et je viens dormir avec toi, promis, lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil (et _merde_, Chris en avait marre de rougir à chaque fait ou geste du guitariste). Je prends juste... ah, voilà, mon téléphone, et je verrouille la voiture », murmura-t-il d'un air absent.

Il appuya sur quelques boutons sur le tableau de bord, rangea quelques objets dans la boîte à gants et s'assura que tout était bien fermé avant de s'étaler à nouveau auprès de Chris. Il lui jeta un grand sourire et cala sa tête dans le cou du plus jeune. Chris fut bien soulagé que la voiture soit plongée dans l'obscurité, parce qu'il pouvait se _sentir _rougir comme une tomate.

Il ne savait pas exactement combien de minutes — ou d'heures — avaient passé, mais le souffle de Darren contre son cou et ses lèvres si _proches_ de sa peau, c'était juste insupportable. Le sommeil s'était miraculeusement envolé, et Chris aurait carrément proposé de reprendre la route s'il ne savait pas à quel point Darren était fier de son lit improvisé. Et d'un côté, Chris n'avait pas envie de lui casser sa joie, parce que casser la joie de Darren, c'était comme reprendre un jouet à un chiot. Cela vous faisait encore plus mal au cœur qu'à lui.

« Tu dors ? »

Chris ne put s'empêcher un sursaut lorsque la voix rauque de Darren brisa le silence (bien qu'il ait murmuré la question, mais la voiture était tellement _silencieuse_). Il baissa le regard, essayant de percevoir les traits du bouclé, et il réussit à apercevoir ses yeux qui brillaient à la lumière de la lune. Il se demanda combien de nouvelles couleurs il y trouverait encore demain.

« Non. J'arrive pas à dormir. Toi non plus ?

- Non, chantonna Darren. Je suis trop content de revoir tout le monde demain ! »

Chris laissa échapper un rire.

« Ça, j'en doute pas... Je suis pressé de les rencontrer.

- Oh, Chris ! Ils vont tellement t'adorer ! Tu vas voir, ils sont géniaux !

- J'en doute pas non plus, sourit-il. Faut être à un certain niveau de génialité pour écrire _deux _comédies musicales sur Harry Potter. »

Cette fois, ce fut Darren qui rit, et c'était le son le plus agréable au monde. Son rire était franc, honnête, il éclatait toujours d'un coup et ne durait pas vraiment longtemps, mais c'était une véritable note de musique. Chris se demanda s'il y avait une chose dans la vie que Darren ne faisait pas en musique. Il secoua légèrement la tête, se disant que c'était la question la plus stupide au monde.

Soudain, Chris sentit les lèvres de Darren se déposer doucement sur la peau — sensible — de son cou, et il ne put s'empêcher un cri d'exclamation presque inaudible.

« Darren ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Shhh, souffla-t-il, laisse-moi faire. »

Et Chris le laissa faire. Darren couvrait son cou de baisers innocents, descendant jusqu'à sa clavicule et remontant jusqu'à la base de son oreille, et Chris ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire et de se tortiller un peu, parce que cela chatouillait assez, quand même. Il sentit Darren sourire contre son cou, puis les baisers devinrent un peu plus langoureux et Darren s'amusait à mordiller la peau de Chris entre ses lèvres. Chris soupira de plaisir, et il gémit d'un coup lorsque Darren se mit à _sucer _un coin de son cou, trop proche de sa clavicule. Il voulait que rien de tout cela ne s'arrête, jamais.

Quelques suçons plus tard, Darren releva le visage vers Chris et leurs pupilles étaient complètement dilatées. Ils avaient tous les deux du mal à respirer, et la voiture, qui n'était même pas chauffée, paraissait d'une chaleur étouffante.

Darren s'approcha le plus lentement possible, prenant le temps d'admirer la magnificence de Chris. Chris qui était totalement essoufflé et qui avait des yeux ronds comme des billes, mais Chris qui restait le plus bel être humain qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il posa ses lèvres, mouillées par le temps passé sur le cou du plus jeune, sur celles de Chris, qui étaient plus sèches. Ils bougeaient en rythme, et leurs bouches s'entrouvrirent au même moment, laissant leurs langues se rejoindre. Darren prit une grande inspiration alors qu'il explorait les recoins de la bouche de Chris, caressant sa langue avec la sienne.

Il n'avait pas imaginé, jusqu'à ce moment précis, à quel point cela lui avait manqué. Bien-sûr, une relation ne pouvait être basée seulement sur l'aspect physique et purement sexuel, mais il aimait plus que tout le contact physique avec Chris. Savoir que le jeune homme le laissait le voir de cette manière si privée et spéciale, c'était tout pour Darren. Il avait toujours été un amoureux de ces moments d'intimité, d'impudeur totale, mais partager ce genre de moment avec _Chris _rendait les choses encore plus spéciales qu'avec tous ses partenaires précédents. Il n'aurait pu l'expliquer, en partie parce que cela l'avait dépassé depuis bien longtemps, mais il savait que c'était _là _et que c'était _indéniable._

Il sentit la main de Chris glisser le long de ses cuisses et il fut agréablement surpris par la prise de contrôle de l'acteur. Chris adorait le contrôle, c'était une autre chose irréfutable, mais il avait toujours été tellement timide et presque apeuré lorsqu'ils partageaient ces moments ensemble que Darren pensait simplement qu'il aimait perdre le contrôle de temps en temps.

Pas cette nuit, apparemment. Et cela ne déplaisait pas vraiment au guitariste.

« Darren... Laisse-moi faire, je veux... C'est à mon tour maintenant, souffla Chris.

- Chris, y a pas de _tour_, répondit Darren avec les sourcils froncés. Tu me dois rien, d'accord ?

- Je sais, je sais, répondit-il en hochant la tête frénétiquement. Mais... j'en ai envie. »

Darren ne savait plus quoi répondre, et il pensait sincèrement que son cerveau allait lui couler de désir par les oreilles. Il réussit à murmurer un bref _OK _avant que Chris ne retourne leurs corps et s'installe au-dessus de lui, entre ses jambes, puis il l'embrassa fougueusement. La langue de Chris entremêlée à la sienne, leurs torses qui respiraient ensemble, leurs entrejambes qui s'effleuraient à travers leurs pantalons... C'était presque étouffant. Mais un bon genre d'étouffant.

Chris réussit (_comment_, c'était un mystère) à défaire la braguette de Darren et la sienne, puis à baisser leur pantalons et sous-vêtements en même temps. Il donna quelques coups de bassin au hasard, et ils gémirent à l'unisson en sentant leurs érections se toucher. Darren s'accrochait aux avant-bras de Chris qui l'encerclaient, parce qu'il prit peur que le plaisir ne lui fasse simplement tourner la tête.

Chris se révéla être un pur animal lorsqu'il prenait de l'assurance. C'était comme la fameuse danse de _Single Ladies_, après tout : au début, il était terrifié et atrocement gêné à l'idée de la faire, mais il avait appris à aimer cela... et la tournée s'était révélé être un succès à ce niveau. Sans même parler des progrès qu'il avait faits au niveau de la motricité des hanches.

Il embrassait, léchait et mordait chaque recoin de la peau de Darren qui apparaissait devant lui comme s'il était dans une sorte de transe — en vérité, il l'était. Darren gigotait en dessous de lui, emprisonné (avec plaisir) par le corps fin mais musclé du plus jeune, gémissant de plaisir à chaque fois qu'il sentait les dents de Chris gratter sa peau et ses lèvres laisser des traces de salive le long de son corps.

Chris descendit, bas, _très bas_, et soudain Darren sentit son souffle chaud contre son érection et il retint sa respiration, le torse haut, les poings serrant la couverture en dessous d'eux. Chris posa délicatement ses mains à plat sur les hanches du bouclé, et les caressa de ses pouces afin de le calmer. Il s'approcha lentement, avec l'envie de savourer chaque moment de cette sauvage intimité, et il déposa un chaste baiser sur la verge de Darren — et le contraste avec les autres baisers fit gémir ce dernier, qui n'en pouvait littéralement plus. Chris laissa échapper un court rire, puis il sortit sa langue d'entre ses lèvres et s'amusa à tracer chaque chemin de chaque veine qui se trouvait le long du membre imposant.

Les phalanges de Darren étaient aussi blanches que la peau du plus jeune, désormais, à cause de la force avec laquelle il serait le tissu dans ses poings. Chris sentait qu'il était tendu, et lorsqu'il releva la tête et qu'il aperçut l'état du bouclé, il sentit une vague de chaleur le submerger, et il dût respirer lentement afin de se calmer et de ne pas tout finir en cet instant.

Darren était allongé devant lui, _sous _lui, les jambes légèrement remontées, bloquées par la barrière de son pantalon et de son caleçon qui tombaient sur ses genoux d'un air débauché, le t-shirt relevé afin de laisser voir une partie de son torse aux muscles si bien définis, les clavicules et le cou recouverts de traces de succion rouge ou violet, les cheveux ébouriffés — et, surtout, les yeux d'un noir luisant de passion et de désir, et les lèvres d'un rouge presque sang, encore humides de leur dernier baiser.

Le bouclé respirait si fort que c'était le seul bruit que l'on pouvait distinguer dans la voiture, et la vue de tout cet ensemble donna à Chris un sentiment de fierté. C'était à cause de lui que Darren se trouvait dans cet état, après tout.

Il ne put s'empêcher de se jeter sur les lèvres de Darren, les dévorant avec une passion qu'il ne se connaissait pas jusque là, et il sentit le guitariste gémir dans sa bouche, contre sa langue, et il ne put se retenir de lâcher un gémissement à son tour. Il redescendit à nouveau au niveau de l'entrejambe de Darren et le prit entièrement en bouche, décidé à pousser l'autre homme jusqu'à son maximum.

Il sentit des mains venir caresser ses cheveux et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il laissa la verge du bouclé retomber hors de sa bouche et prit le temps de l'admirer pendant quelques secondes — la façon dont elle retombait contre son estomac, fièrement dressée, un peu rouge au bout et complètement humide. Il y laissa courir ses doigts jusqu'à la petite ouverture, en haut, où il appliqua plus de pression, massant l'endroit sensible en cercle. Il essayait de faire sortir des cris inconnus de la bouche de Darren, et il réussissait plutôt bien.

« T'es tellement magnifique, susurra-t-il en déposant de multiples baisers le long du membre. Regarde-toi, Darren, mon dieu. »

Chris ne réussit qu'à entendre un faible _Chris, s'il te plaît_, mais ce fut assez pour lui. Il reprit toute la verge de Darren en bouche, détendant sa gorge au possible afin d'aller plus loin encore, et l'air se vida de ses poumons pendant une brève seconde lorsque Darren cambra son dos, et que ses hanches se retrouvèrent contre le visage du plus jeune.

« Chris, Chris, bébé... » Souffla Darren, paniqué, en caressant une mèche de cheveux de Chris afin de la dégager de son front. Ce dernier agita la main, afin de lui dire qu'il pouvait y aller, qu'il n'avait pas mal, et Darren se détendit instantanément.

Chris se releva pendant un court instant, et il regarda Darren droit dans les yeux.

« Je vais te faire jouir comme jamais. »

Darren eut à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle avant que Chris ne plonge encore son membre dans sa bouche, et commença un rythme de va-et-vient endiablé. Il avait à peine le temps de percevoir les lèvres du plus jeune, étirées et roses autour de sa verge, mais rien que de l'imaginer, il se sentait presque partir.

Ce qui finit par envoyer Darren au septième ciel, ce fut le majeur de Chris qui vint frotter de doux cercles contre son derrière, directement contre son anneau de chair. Il se libéra, le dos cambré au possible, au fond de la gorge du plus jeune, qui n'en perdit pas une seule goutte, puis il se laissa retomber sur la couverture. Il eut à peine le temps de voir Chris, la main autour de sa verge, faire des va-et-vient rapides, avant que ce dernier ne jouisse à son tour, jetant la tête en arrière et fermant les yeux, en pleine extase.

Darren tendit la main vers Chris, et ce dernier remonta à ses côtés, tout sourire. Le bouclé lui rendit un sourire paresseux et se pressa contre lui, dans la même position qu'auparavant, la tête enfouie dans son cou. Il laissa ses mains glisser jusqu'aux hanches du plus jeune et entremêla leurs jambes, lâchant un soupir de contentement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le doux ronflement de Darren emplit la voiture, et Chris sombra doucement dans le sommeil tout en jouant avec quelques bouclettes foncées.


	10. It's a New City, well a New Hope

_Vraiment _désolée pour le retard – la terminale c'est d'un chiant… Bon, voilà, **les StarKids sont là ! **J'espère qu'ils vous plairont, je les aime tellement.

C'est peut-être un peu court, mais ça vient... J'ai retrouvé l'inspiration ! _HALLELUJAH_ !

Enjoy et n'hésitez pas à vous exprimer ! Merci encore pour tous les messages, chacun d'entre eux me fait sourire jusqu'à Pluton.

Ce chapitre est tout spécialement dédié à Violettbuterfly parce qu'elle est vraiment adorable et qu'elle est super douée en motivation !

* * *

Chris n'avait jamais été un gros dormeur lorsqu'il se réveilla trois heures après s'être endormi et qu'il était encore bien trop tôt pour faire vraiment jour, il décida de réveiller Darren aussi. Après tout, ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine de se rhabiller décemment et dormaient dans une voiture — et la voiture de Darren était si _vieille _et _vintage _(comme à peu près tout ce qu'il possédait) que les fenêtres étaient quasiment transparentes.

Et, honnêtement, qui aurait envie de se faire voir de la sorte ? Pas Chris, en tout cas. Il avait déjà eu du mal à surmonter sa pudeur, alors de là à faire l'exhibitionniste…

Il cligna des yeux et se pinça le nez en pensant qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, il embrassait ses parents. Darren l'avait vite converti à sa débauche, ce foutu hippie.

Il se frotta les yeux avec autant d'énergie que possible et, lorsqu'il fut satisfait du résultat (et sentait surtout beaucoup moins la fatigue dans tout son corps), il se pencha vers Darren. Sa première envie fut de lui secouer l'épaule en lui hurlant à la figure tout en se marrant comme un gosse, mais une toute autre envie prit le dessus cette fois. Il s'avança doucement et déposa un doux baiser au coin des lèvres du guitariste endormi, puis deux, puis trois, pour finir par une multitude de baisers papillons autour de ses lèvres et sur son nez.

Il sentit le sourire de Darren s'étirer sous ses lèvres et il continua, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que les deux mains fortes du bouclé vinrent lui attraper les hanches et les fit rouler afin de se retrouver au-dessus. Chris ne put s'empêcher de rire lorsque Darren attaqua ses côtes avec des chatouilles frénétiques.

« Dare, _Darren _! Lâche-moi, haleta-t-il entre deux hoquets de rire.

- A une seule condition.

- Oui, oui, tout ce que tu veux, je m'en fous, souffla le plus jeune.

- Embrasse-moi. »

Chris observa le bouclé comme s'il venait de se faire pousser une deuxième tête, essayant de déceler une plaisanterie ou un piège dans sa demande. L'embrasser ? C'était tout ?

Il finit par être à court d'idées et s'avança doucement pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles du guitariste.

« Tu te fous de moi ? C'est pas un _vrai _bisou, ça », marmonna-t-il en faisant la moue.

Chris leva ses yeux au ciel et embrassa à nouveau Darren, beaucoup plus passionnément cette fois.

Après quelques — trop courtes — minutes, le plus jeune revint à la raison et poussa gentiment Darren sur le côté.

« Dare, je veux pas casser le moment mais... On devrait se rhabiller. Et reprendre la route. »

Le bouclé sembla reprendre ses esprits d'un coup, ses yeux s'agrandissant, leur étincelle habituelle leur donnant cette magnifique couleur miel.

« Oh, merde, oui ! On est bientôt arrivés, en plus ! »

Chris laissa échapper un rire cristallin, et Darren ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter dans toute sa hâte afin de l'écouter.

Quatre heures et de nombreux fou-rires plus tard, les deux acolytes franchissaient le panneau _Bienvenue à __Ann Arbor_. Chris observa Darren du coin de l'œil, et il vit les mains de ce dernier agripper le volant un peu plus fort, et un sourire fier et nostalgique dessiné sur ses lèvres gercées.

Cependant, Darren restait Darren, et ils mirent presque une heure à retrouver l'appartement qui servait de Quartier Général aux Starkids. Chris se doutait que le bouclé avait un peu prévu son coup, juste pour lui faire faire un tour de la ville avant la folie complète qu'allaient être ces semaines suivantes.

Ann Arbor n'était pas une petite ville, mais elle était si dynamique et pleine d'étudiants qu'il paraissait impossible de s'y retrouver. Pourtant, Chris arrivait à comprendre la facilité avec laquelle Darren et sa bande s'étaient installés, et avaient rapidement établi cette ville comme leur nouvelle maison. C'était chaleureux. C'était accueillant. C'était parfait.

« Et voilà ! On y est. Chris, je te présente... _Le _QG », déclara Darren, sans prendre la peine de cacher sa fierté. Chris leva les yeux au ciel d'un air affectueux, et suivit Darren à l'extérieur.

« Laisse tomber les valises, on les montera plus tard. Faut que je te présente tout le monde ! »

A peine avaient-ils claqué les portes de la voiture que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant voir un Joey aux cheveux ébouriffés et l'air tout excité. Lauren se cachait derrière lui, essayant de voir les deux hommes avant qu'ils ne la voient.

« Darren ! »

Joey courut vers eux et se jeta dans les bras de Darren, passant les mains dans ses bouclettes au passage. Lauren ne perdit pas une seconde et les joignit dans leur accolade. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se séparèrent, et Darren prit la main de Chris.

« Lauren, Joey, voici Chris Colfer ! Il a gagné un Golden Globe en janvier dernier !

- Darren... grogna Chris. Ravi de vous rencontrer ! Darren m'a beaucoup parlé de vous !

- Sérieux, mec ? Demanda Joey d'un air sournois.

- J'arrivais pas à le faire taire ! »

Et ainsi, les trois parlaient comme s'ils se revoyaient après des années de séparation. Darren ne put s'empêcher de sourire il avait toujours su que Chris s'entendrait bien avec ses amis, mais de le voir aussi à l'aise les uns avec les autres... Son cœur se serrait un peu. Joey le remarqua et ralentit l'allure afin d'être à côté du bouclé, laissant Chris et Lauren dans leur grande conversation sur les sandwiches à la dinde et les bienfaits de la mayonnaise. Il haussa les sourcils en direction de Darren, et ce dernier répondit d'un signe de main. Il savait que Joey le connaissait plus que bien et qu'il avait bien remarqué quelques petites choses déjà, mais ce n'était sûrement pas le meilleur moment pour en parler.

Il fallait avouer que Darren ne savait pas trop _comment _en parler, aussi. Comment raconter tout ce qu'il ressentait, mais aussi toute cette confusion autour de leur relation, et tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours, depuis le début de leur voyage improvisé. Il avait déjà du mal à se souvenir de tout, alors le raconter à quelqu'un qui ne savait rien...

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'appartement, tout était comme Darren l'avait laissé à sa dernière visite, l'été dernier, mais aussi depuis l'université. C'était toujours bon de savoir que certaines choses ne changeaient pas ; surtout une table décorée de traces de stylo lors de leurs soirées de préparation pour leurs spectacles, des chopes de bière dépareillées, ou encore une planche du sol qui se soulevait légèrement — assez pour avoir fait tomber Dylan, lors d'une de leurs nombreuses soirées alcoolisées (il y a une vidéo assez floue sur un ordinateur, mais Darren ne sait plus lequel).

« Wow, j'ai l'impression d'être à la fac, sourit Chris en entrant.

- C'est le but, jeune homme, lança une voix à travers la pièce.

- Brian ! T'es là ! »

Darren se jeta droit dans les bras de son ami et le serra le plus fort possible. Brian fit mine de s'étouffer, mais le début d'un sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres.

« Ah, Darren, Darren, soupira faussement ce dernier. Qu'est-ce que c'était tranquille, sans toi…

- Tais-toi, je sais très bien que vous avez pleuré chaque jour d'absence, rit le bouclé.

- Oh non, ça c'était seulement Joey, lâcha Joe en entrant dans la pièce.

- Y en a encore beaucoup qui vont débarquer et finir les phrases des autres comme ça », se demanda Chris à voix haute.

Tout le monde explosa de rire.

« Non, je crois qu'on est bons. Chris ! On n'a pas été présentés, sourit Joe en le prenant dans ses bras. Je suis Joe, le plus beau.

- Et moi Brian, le plus intelligent, répliqua l'autre homme avec un air de sarcasme peint sur le visage. Ravi de te connaître, Chris, on a trop entendu parler de toi. »

Darren leur lança des regards meurtriers – du moins, il fit du mieux qu'il pouvait. C'était Darren, après tout.

Chris se contenta de rire d'un air gêné, puis il observa le groupe de personnes devant lui.

Tous les amis du bouclé parlaient et riaient à s'en péter les poumons, et on aurait très bien pu penser qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis dix ans ou depuis dix heures.

Cependant, Chris ne se sentait pas _mal à l'aise _; il n'arrivait pas à se sentir mal à l'aise devant ces gens qui l'accueillaient comme s'il était un vieux pote de fac – comme s'il avait fait partie de « la bande » toutes ces années. Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais eu l'impression de se sentir à sa place au milieu d'un groupe de personnes (Glee ne comptait pas, ils étaient tous plus bizarres que lui), c'était une grande première. Il avait presque l'impression qu'il les connaissait depuis plus longtemps qu'une vingtaine de minutes et que la dernière fois qu'il les avait vus, c'était à leur remise de diplôme.

Au bout d'un moment, Lauren claqua deux fois des mains et le brouhaha se transforma en murmures furtifs. Elle s'avança vers Chris et lui agrippa l'épaule.

« Hé, les mecs, écoutez-moi tous ! Ce soir, _on sort. _Faut qu'on fête le dépucelage 'annarborien' de Chris, le pauvre chou !

- Et le retour de Darren, s'incrusta Joey.

- Oui, le retour de Darren, on l'avait compris grand dadais », railla Brian.

Darren arborait un grand sourire et Chris ne put s'empêcher de se sentir flatté. Il avait secrètement admiré tous les spectacles de cette troupe sur YouTube il y a des années lumières, et maintenant ils voulaient sortir avec lui.

« Je sais pas… souffla le plus jeune. Je veux pas vous embêter, vous avez sûrement du travail ! »

Un éclat de rire à s'en faire saigner les tympans retentit dans le chaleureux salon du _« QG »_, et Chris se sentit alors irrémédiablement comme à la maison.


	11. Only Love is all Maroon

Je m'améliore en temps de post, non ?

Bon allez, je vous fais des tas de câlins et je retourne m'enfouir sous ma couette. Et réviser pour mon bac blanc.

Merci de toujours me lire, même si je sais pas pourquoi vous le faites. Mais j'adore tellement vos messages.

ps : je suis maintenant sur ! Venez me poser des questions rigolotes : /Briecks

* * *

Il s'avéra que la soirée du _dépucelage _de Chris, comme l'avait si bien phrasé Lauren, se transforma en plusieurs soirées. Des soirées suivies par des soirées suivies par d'autres soirées. Chris n'en voyait plus le bout.

Il adorait chaque membre de la troupe qu'il avait pu rencontrer ― certains étaient passés en coup de vent, juste pour une soirée ou deux, et ceux-là aussi il les avait adorés. Il passait le plus clair de son temps avec Lauren, qui était trop drôle pour être réelle, mais il avait appris à apprécier chaque trait de caractère de chaque personne de la troupe.

Il s'avéra aussi que passer autant de temps avec la bande de fêtards lui faisait passer de moins en moins de temps avec Darren. Oh, Darren était toujours présent et ils partageaient même un lit, mais les soirées s'étiraient en matinée et le lit servait strictement à se reposer pendant quelques précieuses heures avant de tout recommencer.

Il commença à réaliser qu'il n'était peut-être plus autant qu'avant avec Darren lorsque Lauren le chopa entre le frigo et le comptoir de la cuisine un matin (c'était à dire, un début d'après-midi).

« Tu l'évites, lâcha-t-elle comme s'ils discutaient depuis un bon quart d'heure.

- Excuse-moi ?

- Darren. Tu l'évites.

Chris laissa échapper un léger rire.

- Comment est-ce que tu pourrais savoir si j'évite Darren, tu sais même pas comment les choses sont quand on est à Los ―

- Ecoute, Chris, soupira la jeune femme. On n'est peut-être pas _là _à L.A., mais on sait ce qui s'y passe parce que Darren appelle l'un d'entre nous, genre, presque tous les jours. Et Joey habite avec lui les trois quarts du temps. Alors même si on te connaissait pas avant cet été, on connait la _relation_ que t'as avec Darren.

- Y'a pas de _relation_ entre ―

- Chris. Je t'en prie. On me la fait pas, à moi. »

Elle dit ces derniers mots d'un air qui aurait pu être drôle si la situation avait été différente, mais Chris se sentait plutôt d'humeur à se taper la tête contre un mur plutôt qu'à se marrer. Il détestait l'admettre, mais Lauren avait raison : il évitait Darren. Inconsciemment, peut-être, mais tout de même. Et cela faisait déjà huit jours qu'ils avaient débarqué à Ann Arbor.

La dernière fois qu'il avait parlé à Darren, c'était la veille pour lui demander s'il avait besoin de quelque chose parce qu'ils faisaient une descente à l'hypermarché du coin avec Brian.

La dernière fois qu'il avait eu une _conversation _avec Darren remontait à il y a cinq jours. C'était juste avant de partir en boîte avec tout le monde ― Darren lui avait demandé comment il se plaisait ici. Ils avaient parlé pendant une vingtaine de minutes, puis ils avaient dû quitter le balcon et monter dans la voiture.

A part les nuits où ils dansaient collé-serré dans un club, leurs interactions étaient devenues assez… _limitées._

Pas besoin de préciser que Chris se sentait assez coupable, d'un coup.

Ce soir là, ils sortaient encore. Joe avait absolument envie d'essayer le « nouveau club trop _fancy cool_ » du coin, et tout le monde était de la partie. Certains appelèrent même des amis en renfort pour les accompagner. Chris n'en connaissait aucun, mais il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer quelques spécimens fortement à son goût.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la boîte, l'endroit était bondé de monde ― Ann Arbor était une ville étudiante avant tout le reste ― mais la musique était bonne et les prix assez bas. Le club devint donc l'endroit préféré de tout le groupe (du moins, pour la nuit).

Cependant, Chris ne se sentait pas vraiment d'humeur à faire la fête ce soir. Alors qu'il mâchouillait avec un peu trop d'entrain sur la paille de son Cuba Libre, un jeune homme prit place sur la chaise haute à sa droite. Lorsque Chris le reconnut (c'était un ami de Lauren, un des _spécimens_), il esquissa un sourire.

« Alors, beau gosse, t'as décidé de pas t'amuser ce soir ?

- Non, ricana Chris, je suis juste un peu crevé. On sort tous les soirs depuis plus d'une semaine.

- Faut dire que c'est comme ça avec la bande là ! Tu les connais depuis longtemps ?

- Depuis une semaine, en fait.

- Ah ouais, répondit le gars en hochant la tête (il n'en avait rien à faire). Dis, je peux t'offrir un verre ?

Chris leva son verre pour lui montrer qu'il n'en avait pas besoin.

- Non, mais… J'ai _vraiment _envie de t'offrir un verre.

- Ah… _Oh. _Ce genre de verre là, d'accord, murmura Chris. D'accord, ça sera ―

- Une piña colada, commanda-t-il en lançant un clin d'œil. Et un double scotch pour moi. »

Chris le remercia (il n'aimait même pas vraiment la piña colada) et ils se mirent à bavasser sur des sujets plus emmerdants les uns que les autres. Apparemment, le mec faisait une école d'art. _Comme si cela lui permettait d'être chiant au possible,_ pensa Chris. Ils discutèrent assez longtemps, vu que le jeune acteur était coincé ce soir et n'avait pas envie d'aller sur la piste.

Ce n'était pas l'avis de son interlocuteur, cependant.

Ce dernier le supplia d'aller danser deux, trois fois et, lorsqu'il réalisa que Chris ne changeait pas d'avis, il le prit par la main et le tira jusqu'à la piste. Chris, trop fatigué pour protester, se laissa faire et se mit à danser de façon automatique (et un peu robotique, à vrai dire). Il eut le temps d'apercevoir quelques têtes familières, mais l'alcool et la fatigue avaient achevé ses sens.

L'étudiant se rapprochait de plus en plus et il n'y avait bientôt plus que de fines couches de vêtements qui séparaient leurs deux corps. Chris voulait partir et retourner s'asseoir mais il ne sentait même plus ses jambes ― il soupçonna même être porté seulement par la force de la foule autour de lui. Soudain, son partenaire de danse glissa les mains sur ses fesses et se mit à lui _lécher _le cou.

Il sentait fort le scotch. Darren sentait souvent le scotch lorsqu'ils sortaient. Chris avait envie de partir et d'aller pleurer et pisser un coup pour évacuer toutes ces pensées.

L'autre mec continuait son ascension, puis tout à coup Chris ne sentit plus rien du tout. Il ne pouvait pas être cuité à ce point, si ?

Non. Il ne sentait plus la langue baveuse de son partenaire simplement parce qu'il n'était plus devant lui, mais par terre.

« Darren ! »

C'était la voix de Lauren, perçante malgré la lourde musique. Chris leva la tête et vit que Darren releva l'étudiant… pour lui coller une droite dans la mâchoire. Ses yeux s'arrondirent d'un coup, et Lauren arriva d'un pas furieux.

« Mais t'es malade ou quoi, s'exclama-t-elle, on frappe pas les gens comme ça ! On frappe pas les gens du tout même, méchant Darren ! Ca va, Dale ?

- Ca va, marmonna le jeune homme (qui s'appelait apparemment Dale). Je vais y aller, hein, merci pour l'invit' Lauren. »

Elle lui fit un signe de tête et une brève étreinte, puis se tourna vers Darren, furieuse. Elle le tira hors de la piste, ainsi que Chris.

« Bon, Darren, maintenant tu _expliques _ton mauvais geste.

- Je... Il m'agaçait, marmonna le bouclé en s'ébouriffant les cheveux d'un air frustré. Il _léchait _le cou de Chris, et quoi, je devais le regarder et l'applaudir ?

- Personne t'a demandé d'applaudir personne, Darebear, » soupira-t-elle.

Elle se tourna vers Chris pour lui demander son avis, mais ce dernier s'était assoupi debout, contre le mur. Elle se mit à rire, quand soudain une main agrippa l'épaule de Darren.

« T'as un problème avec mon mec, bouffon, demanda avec rage un homme plutôt bien bâti.

- Quoi ? Je comprends pas, répondit sincèrement Darren.

- Je vais t'aider à trouver tes mots, moi ! » s'exclama l'homme avant que son poing s'écrase contre le menton de Darren.

« Oh non, c'est la soirée », grommela Lauren lorsqu'elle vit un vigile se diriger vers eux.

« Messieurs, je vais devoir vous demander de vous diriger vers la sortie, s'il vous plaît.

- Darren, l'interpela-t-elle, prend Chris avec toi. Il est en mode zombie et je pense qu'on va encore rester quelques heures ! »

Darren saisit Chris par la taille et se dirigea dehors. Résigné, il se laissa glisser sur le trottoir. Entre temps, Chris s'était réveillé. Il avait un air assez hagard, ce qui était compréhensible.

« Pourquoi on est dehors, questionna-t-il d'une petite voix.

- Je me suis fait jeter du club, marmonna Darren.

- Parce que t'as frappé quelqu'un ?

- Parce que je me suis fait frapper. »

Il renifla bruyamment et Chris s'aperçut que le nez du bouclé saignait. Il fouilla rapidement ses poches, mais il n'avait rien sur lui pour nettoyer le visage de Darren. Ce dernier se mit soudainement à rire, ce qui lui valut un regard étonné de la part du plus jeune.

« Rien, c'est juste que… (il ria encore un peu plus et fit un geste du genre, 'laisse tomber' tout en haletant)… Chris, bordel de merde, tu te rends compte qu'on vient de se faire jeter d'un club ? »

Chris eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Darren était déjà reparti dans son fou-rire incapable de résister aux larmes qui commençaient à couler le long des cils du guitariste, il le suivit dans son délire et se mit à rire comme il n'avait pas ri depuis bien longtemps.

« Techniquement, Dare, hoqueta Chris lorsqu'il s'était calmé, _tu _t'es fais jeter du club. Je t'ai juste suivi. J'ai rien à voir là-dedans.

- Bien-sûr, rétorqua Darren d'un air suffisant.

- Hé, je suis en tout bons rapports avec la loi, _moi_, monsieur Criss.

- Ah, la, la, Colfer, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi… »

Chris eut envie de répliquer _« La même chose sans moi, hé banane »_, comme il l'aurait fait en temps normal, mais le temps était tout sauf normal. Ils se trouvaient dans une autre ville, de l'autre côté du pays, loin du boulot et des personnes habituelles, loin de ce monstre de bitume géant qu'était Los Angeles, cette ville si impersonnelle mais où ils se sentaient pourtant curieusement chez eux – peut-être grâce à leur 'seconde famille' qu'était Glee, mais aussi grâce à l'un et l'autre. Alors, oui, tout changeait.

Mais eux restaient les mêmes, avec tous ces traits de caractère qui devraient les empêcher de se supporter et qui, malgré cela, les rapprochaient. Ces tas de _coïncidences _étranges qui faisaient qu'ils étaient comme destinés à se rencontrer, un jour ou l'autre, peu importe la façon, peu importe l'année. Leurs doigts qui se laçaient toujours aussi bien ensemble, leurs phrases qui se complétaient, leurs mimiques qui, peu à peu, devenaient identiques – leur amour commun du métier éclectique qu'ils faisaient, leur amour commun de tas d'autres choses aussi, des dessins animés jusqu'aux nouilles chinoises à chauffer au micro-ondes. Leur affection pour l'autre qui commençait un peu à dépasser des limites invisibles qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment fixées, l'amour de chaque petite chose chez l'autre mais la haine aussi. Le dégoût de certaines réactions, de certaines situations, l'énervement et l'agacement presque constant mais surtout les courts instants insignifiants que l'on retient et les grandes dates que l'on oublie.

Tout cela ressemblait de plus en plus à de l'amour, si ce n'en était déjà, et aucun des deux n'en avait peur, parce qu'avoir peur était devenu totalement inutile à ce stade.

Alors ils prenaient conscience de tout, ils étaient comme branchés à des câbles haut-voltage et ils n'en avaient rien à faire laisser les choses venir, commencer à agir et arrêter de trop réfléchir, c'était ça, leur priorité loin de tout.

Loin de tout, mais plus proches d'eux-mêmes qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

« Tu m'as manqué, murmura Darren.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi », répondit Chris.

Et sans grande cérémonie, leurs mots se firent engloutir par la nuit noire, et ils étaient tout ce qui restait l'un à l'autre.


End file.
